Deception Part 1
by RYCloud92
Summary: Rassilon and Martha return to Sonic's time in hope of celebrating their 5 year anniversary, however things are never as planned. Eggman has quietly been plotting, stealing Chaos Emeralds. What is he planning, and why is he killing GUN members to get it.


Deception Part 1

Chapter 1

Ryan Cayman sighed, not that he didn't enjoy working for GUN, the pay was great and at that moment, what with Linda and him expecting a child the money was worth it, it was the hours. He just flown back after a month's worth of work, the street was silent with only the sound of cars in the background when a cab delivered him to his flat; he entered the building and got on the lift. When it was done he walked down the corridor and pulling out a key, he unlocked a door he approached and stepped inside his flat. It was silent and dark, he looked at the clock on the wall "2 in the morning" he told himself, still he know was off for two weeks before he was needed again. He crept down the hall and peeked into his bedroom, there lay Linda her back away from the door, fast asleep and alone. He grinned sadly and closed it, then made his way into their sitting area, flicking on one of the small lights he saw a stack of mail on the table he knelt and picked it up "Good evening", he turned. Behind him he saw deep red eyes staring from the remainder of the darkness "Who are you", the eyes didn't flinch or move, the only response he got was soft sinister laughter "Ryan Cayman" the voice continued "One of the leading and high ranking officers in the GUN army, right hand man of Commander Shaun", Ryan turned to the corridor "LINDA!". "You're wasting your breath" the stranger told him "I slit her throat before you came in" Ryan was furious, reaching into his jacket he pulled out a gun "YOU BAST." he fell to the floor as he did the long stretched blades where pulled out of the back of his head through his mouth, the attack was so quick he never saw it coming. Searching the corpse the stranger found what he was looking for, a single security pass he then made his exit.

Chapter 2

Hearing the knocking she walked to the door, she opened it and held her arms out wide, her eyes closed in joy she grinned "Sonic your" "Not him Amy" the visitor replied she opened her eyes to the bat who walked in, who was followed by a red echidna, the bat put down an umbrella and placed it in the hamper near the door. "Sorry Rouge, Knuckles. I just get excited when he's coming back" Amy responded rather embarrassed, Knuckles grinned "Well I hope he hurries otherwise he's going to miss it" "Not to mention the fact that he'll drown if he doesn't, its pouring outside" Rouge added looking at the city from the flats view. Amy joined her at the window "Yeah those two didn't really pick a good time to celebrate their fifth anniversary huh" she thought as she looked at the down pour wondering where he was.

"We have required another one of the emeralds locations Dr" the computer informed its creator, it had been a long two months since his forced alliance with the psychotic Chronos and now, Dr Eggman had been rebuilding his last scheme from scratch. "Give me an exact location" Eggman ordered, as the computer pinpointed it he grinned. "Once you're done give me the coordinates so "he" can retrieve it", he grinned even knowing his creation was back under his control was reward enough and with him the blue thorn in his side will be removed forever, Eggmanland felt like it was coming closer and closer into his grip, the dream was becoming a reality. "Coordinates received, beneath Station Square, sewer system, 192x - 1991y" laughing Eggman pressed one of the many buttons in front of him "Coordinates sent" his machine responded.

Chapter 3

It was cold and the rain was coming down hard "Even when I'm not swimming" Sonic thought to himself running on a buildings side to avoid traffic "I HATE WATER". To his side he saw the tornado, riding inside it was Tails and in the back seat was Shadow "We'll land on the roof Sonic" Tails shouted "Make sure your not late", Sonic laughed then gave them a thumbs up "This rain might be annoying but it's not going to stop me". He got the news a few days ago, he was exploring the jungles of Hill Top when Tails called with the news of their visit and their anniversary. Not wanting to miss it, even if it was just a meal, Sonic asked for a pickup on the tornado, that was two days ago. As the tornado flew over the roofs Sonic was about to follow, then something caught his eye, something fast and quick shooting through the rain towards the ground a fair distance away. With the sheer force and power it cracked through the pavement. He sighed "I didn't want to miss this" and then he ran making his way towards the hole.

Rain was pattering against the window but he didn't care, it had helped him and Penny relax and fall asleep, however they where now awake thanks to an unexpected phonecall. Shaun got up and sighed, turning to her with the phone in his hands; she just grinned and kissed him on the lips whilst the soldier on the other end started to talk "Commander, its Corporal Cayman sir. He just returned to his flat in Spagonia", Shaun stood now. Penny watched knowing that something terrible had happened "...I understand. How about agents Rouge and Shadow...they booked the night off...well get in contact with them", he then put the phone down and started to get changed. Concerned Penny asked what was wrong he turned to her with a look of shock and worry in his eyes "Ryan's dead"

Chapter 4

As Sonic arrived he looked around, rather oddly for once Station Squares police had arrived quickly and had the crowds held back. Sonic knelt to stare into hole, as a reaction he instantly held his nose "It reeks" Sonic said aloud "Well it is a sewer", he grinned and stood behind him a face he hadn't seen for two months "I thought you were meeting us at Amy's...Rassilon", Rassilon smirked slightly "Let's say this distracted me". Sonic looked around "Where is she?" "I told Martha to go ahead...something didn't feel right". Suddenly a sound caught their ears, they turned to see the object from before rise out of the hole "Long time no see", Sonic was shocked "Not you...NOT AGAIN", floating in the air was a familiar blue robot, its red eyes stared at the duo, in its hand it held a green chaos emerald. "Metal Sonic!" Sonic yelled, surprisingly it shot into the air and fled "It seems events are taking place" Rassilon commented.

Shadow opened the door and sighed when he spotted the black rabbit with Amy "Sorry we're late", "Relax Shadow" Amy told him "Martha came early" she looked at them then sighed "Where's Sonic" "Hasn't caught up yet". Amy shook her head in disappointment, Shadow and Tails came in, Tails shut the door and smiled politely at Martha "So...5 years" she nodded back "That's right 5 years together", Knuckles looked at her dumbstruck "Hang on, it's only been two months" everyone just stared at him blankly, he was rather confused then it hit him "...OH YEAH. Time travel, I forgot" "Well there's hope for you yet" Rouge playfully mocked. "So it's been three years since you've seen us" Shadow asked, someone else answered "That's right" they turned to the door to see Sonic and Rassilon, Rassilon walked in and he and Martha kissed "Happy Anniversary" she smiled at him. Sonic followed and turned to the others "Guys we have a problem", suddenly there was a blast of pop music everyone turned to the sound which was coming from Rouge, she reached into her top and pulled out a phone "You keep your phone down your top?" Martha asked, Rouge grinned at her then answered "Hello...but we booked the night off...an emergency...fine."

Chapter 5

Buzzing open the hanger doors moved, Metal Sonic instantly lowered down, he was greeted by Eggman with a huge grin on his face "Good work Metal, we have Four emeralds now, only three more to find", the robot handed the chaos emerald to its master "Seeing as though phase one is almost complete" Eggman continued "All would remain afterwards is to infiltrate GUN head quarters and steal those plans" "Sonic and the other was there, the gold one" Metal informed him. Eggman twitched "RASSILON is BACK!" he barked at Metal, then he broke down into laughter "Let him come, I'll soon have all the time in the world", the laughter rang out as Eggman returned to the monitor room. Metal clenched his robotic fist in rage, tempted to kill his creator but it felt like something was holding him back, a thought twitched in the back of his head, a conversation from the last time he encountered his enemy.

"My creator rebuilt me; he had a copy of my memory drive and CPU"

"So" Sonic concluded "You're the same as ever…" then he grinned at the robot "Then why are you taking orders".

Then he shook the memory away to await his next orders.

Sitting in his chair he felt his forehead, he was tired it was too early to deal with this, he looked at the clock "Quarter to three" he commented, "Too early boss" the Commander stood and turned behind him stood Shadow and Rouge behind them where the others "How did you get here so...oh" Shaun noted spotting Rassilon "Your back", "Never mind that" Rouge interrupted "What is this about boss". He nodded to one of his staff who began to bring data up on the main monitor "As you know it's been two months since we last saw Eggman after he teamed up with" "My brother" Rassilon commented "Yes we remember".

Chapter 6

Shaun was silent for awhile, Shadow and Rouge stared at the ground avoiding eye contact, luckily they weren't noticed, "Well, two months ago we defeated them and when we went to arrest Eggman he was gone", pictures began to appear on the monitor showing one or two towns in flames and something fast moving through the air. "He wasn't the only thing missing" Shaun continued "He took Metal Sonics CPU with him, ever since then he's been keeping quiet collecting..." "Chaos emeralds" Sonic finished, Shaun nodded. "Why weren't we informed" Shadow asked, "We planned to allow him to collect all of the emeralds and then attack at full force, then we would bring them back here for safe keeping". There was muttering between the group "So let me get this straight" Tails began "You let someone as insane as Eggman collect the emeralds and did nothing about it" "We didn't think it would cause any harm but we received word that one of our soldiers has been killed. His pass stolen". "But why would Eggman steal someone's pass?" Sonic asked curiously, "We don't know" he then starred at the group "All I'm asking is that you stop him from getting those last emeralds and correct a mistake I made". Sonic grinned and gave the commander a thumbs up "You can count on us", in response Amy cleared her throat "Have you forgotten something?" she gestured to Martha and Rassilon and scratched his head "No it's just" "It's ok Sonic" Martha told him grinning "We'll celebrate after we get this mess sorted" Rassilon added.

As he wandered through the long heated dessert he was filled with rage, he couldn't believe he deserved better then this; he lifted his arm and focused...nothing. "This is how it ends" he thought to himself "I DIE EXHAUSTED IN A DESSERT". It was too much the suns blistering heat was weighing him down to heavily, he focused his view in front of him and could see the blur of people "Civilisation" he grinned and tried to pick up speed, but he was too tired and instantly collapsed into the burning ground.

Chapter 7

"Have you found it yet Tails?" Knuckles shouted, they had arrived at Tails workshop in mystic ruins after leaving GUN HQ to pick up the Emerald detector "Not yet" Tails replied. Whilst waiting Martha couldn't help but look at the various inventions in the room "So this is where Tails lives, this stuff is amazing" without asking she examined an old Red plane "So is the Tornado?" she asked, Sonic grinned "That's the first tornado, well a replica. He used it to help me reach Eggman and stop him at his Death Egg", Knuckles ears pricked up "You know I've always wondered why that thing fell on my island, was that you guys", Sonic said nothing and instead laughed. "FOUND IT!" Tails announced with a triumphant yell, he emerged to meet the others "Well technically" he began "I've just rebuilt it, it should now be more precise with the locations" as soon as he finished speaking the machine began to react, "We've got a fix" Tails yelled, it then began bleeping louder "And another", "Where are they" Shadow asked impatiently "The first signal is coming from Apotos, the second is coming from the Oasis dunes". Rassilon grinned at Sonic "Where we first met" Sonic smirked "Old times huh". "Well what are we going to do?" Rouge asked interrupting the duo, "I say we split up" Martha suggested "Which is the furthest?" "Apotos certainly" Amy informed her "Well I suggest me and Rassilon go there", "Sounds like a good plan Martha" Rouge agreed "Me and Knuckles will come with you two as well" "Equal groups?" Tails asked, she nodded "Well then it's a plan" Shadow agreed. Without warning Sonic scooped Amy up in his arms "We'll see you there Shadow" and before Shadow could retort he was gone. Shadow looked at Tails rather embarrassed "I'm not carrying you", Rassilon, Martha, Knuckles and Rouge laughed as Shadow legged after Sonic and Tails just sighed and ran after them.

"I'm alive" he thought, his eyes slowly flickered open, the sky had been replaced with a thin cloth but the sun was still strong, he was on the ground lying on a thin piece of animal skin "You could have lasted longer if you took of your Jacket" he turned to the sound to see a young female fox, her fur was light blue and her eyes dazzled an emerald colour, "Who are you?" he asked curiously, she smiled "Saran and you" he didn't return the smile but instead became furious "What are you doing with my stuff!"" she held one of the many blades in her hand "I was just wondering what I wanderer like yourself is doing so far out in this desert, with so many blades". He didn't respond but just pulled himself off the ground and moved for his things, she stood in his way "Where are you going, you owe a debt to us", he stared at her so tempted, then a smirk covered his face "This could be fun though" he thought to himself "Fine, when do I start".

Chapter 8

"Doctor Eggman" the computer bleeped, Eggman lifted the heat protective visor and moved away from his project, the grand cog that will put his plan in motion "What is it computer" he asked, "The scanners have detected two Emeralds, one near your second base in the Oasis dunes and the other in Apotos town centre" "Good send the troops to Oasis Dunes, Metal Sonic will retrieve the one from the one from Apotos" "There is something else Doctor, about the Emerald in Oasis Dunes" "ITS NOT IMPORTANT" Eggman snapped furiously, he moved to his project "I'm busy" he then continued, as if he was a man possessed.

Sonic skidded causing the sand to fly into the air as he came to a stop "All right we'll wait here for the others" he told Amy, Amy wept the sweat off her forehead "Its too warm", he looked around and saw some trees not so far from where they were "Hang on Ames, I'll get you into the shade" he picked her up and carried her towards the palm trees, then he put her down in the shadows. She smiled at him "Thanks" he blushed "I have to take care of my girl don't I" he looked around "This place is vast; it will be to exhausting to start looking now. Not to mention pointless". Amy nodded "I just hope those guys won't be so long" "UGH" Sonic groaned, he fell to the ground revealing someone behind him, Amy couldn't make his face out because of the sun behind him "HAHAHAHA Weren't quick enough to see that coming", Amy gasped recognizing the voice "You!" he walked towards her and held her against the tree, she struggled to get away but he was too strong. He placed the palm of one of his hands against her forehead and whispered into ear "Sleep", she fell to the ground against the tree , he turned and walked back to the blue hedgehog "Now then, where was I" he placed a hand on him and they vanished.

Chapter 9

As they appeared in Apotos they looked around, the sky was a bright orange as the sun was close to setting. Rouge and Knuckles grinned at the fact that none of the citizens seemed to care about this four strangers appearing from nowhere, Rouge stretched her arms out as a warm breeze passed by "At least it still feels like summer here, the weather is perfect", Martha nudged Rassilon "Remember?" she smiled at him he smiled back "I'll never forget". Knuckles coughed "I'm sorry to interrupt guys but let's not forget why we're here", Martha sighed and then began walking around "Thing is, where do we start?", Knuckles scratched his head "Hang on" everyone turned to him "Rassilon you can see in the near future", Rassilon scratched the back of his head "Kind of, if times in flux things can change though" "Yet the emeralds going to be in the same place either way" Rouge pointed out, Rassilon nodded "Sounds like a plan".

He closed his eyes and focused, various images flashed in his mind he saw Sonic strapped to a table, there was someone preparing something above him and before he could see his face his mind began to flicker again, there was pair of Robotic red eyes and he saw Eggman laughing with tears running down his face with a expression of absolute terror, then the scientist began screaming, finally he saw it the light of the dark blue gem.

He gasped loudly as he snapped out of it "What did you see?" Rouge asked curiously, Rassilon expression one of shock and fear "I can't remember much but I saw the emerald" "That's all we need to know Rassilon" Knuckles pointed "No I saw other things too, important visions but something's in my head, stopping me" Martha pulled him in for a hug "Its ok, we'll sort it out. We'll get to the bottom of it, together." He slowly looked up and smiled, he held her back "Your right" he then lifted her into the air as he hugged her tighter, they both grinned "Where would I be without you" he asked her, she laughed "Where would I be without you?" then they kissed. When they finished he placed her on the ground and held her hand as he lead the way, Knuckles and Rouge laughed slightly and starred at each other, "Come on then Knucklehead" Rouge announced as she hooked his arm and they followed.

Chapter 10

"Another morning", he opened the tent and looked at the village of blue foxes, gathering food, playing with their children; he laughed to himself "Pointless idiots, unaware of the dangers ahead". He had been there for a month now, he gained their trust by helping with daily tasks, mainly hunting and in return they shared their food and drink and pleasurable company. It was a cosy existence, cosy but dull. Of course he wasn't an idiot though, he used an alias "These pitiful lot don't deserve to know my name". "You're up early" he turned to see Saran, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him "How could I sleep knowing your radiant beauty was so close", she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer into a kiss, when it finished she smiled "So I was thinking after the eating festival, we sneak out to the nearby ruins for some "private time" what do you say, Rassilon" he grinned "Sounds like a date"

As Shadow went he was eventually forced to go back and actually carry Tails, he stared at the fox as he held his hand "We don't speak about this to anyone, ESPECIALLY SONIC", Tails starred back "I just want to pretend this never happened". Shadow continued to move through the desert he then spotted the pink figure lying against a tree "Its Amy!" Tails pointed out, Shadow skidded against the sand and it flew into the air and whacked Amy in the face waking her up, she spat the sand out of her mouth, instantly Shadow dropped Tails to the ground whist she was distracted "Shadow, what are you doing", he ignored the question and looked around "Never mind that, where Sonic?". He was right Amy began to run from what side to another "He was here a moment ago..." then she remembered "He was taken, someone took him", "WHAT!" Tails shouted in shock "Who was it", she shook her head "I can't remember", suddenly Shadow launched himself at them and knocked them to the ground, they narrowly missed a blast of energy. When they stood, they turned to see a large group of Egg mechs walking towards them, their metal glistened in the sun "Never mind Sonic" Shadow coldly announced "We've got company".

Chapter 11

As they turned the corner Knuckles and Rouge stopped to see Rassilon and Martha giggling to each other "Its still weird how you can know that" she said to him, Knuckles was confused "Know what" they turned to face them, Rassilon grinned at him and simply pointed into the distance, Knuckles looked out to where he was pointing, Rouge too and then they began to laugh "No way" "Told you I knew where it was" Rassilon smugly announced, perched on top of a tall tree not too far away they could see a deep Blue emerald. Suddenly there was a blast of sound waves, a blue figure shot through the air towards them, it landed in front of them causing nearby civilians to flee in fear, they clenched their fists preparing themselves "Me, Knuckles and Rouge will handle this" Rassilon whispered to Martha "You go for the Emerald", she was tempted to protest but she knew the worried look in his eye all too well, she gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled at her "Wait until I say now" she nodded. Clutching its sharp claws Metal Sonic stared at them with its digital red eyes "You are in my creator's way", its jet began to start "You will interfere no more" "NOW!" Rassilon shouted, she ran towards the tree as Rassilon warped behind Metal Sonic and kicked the robot to the floor, it flipped and landed on its feet, its swiped its claws towards Knuckles and managed to cut his stomach but he returned the hit with a punch towards its face. Martha continued forward, they needed that Emerald.

Cold water hit him in the face and he woke, unable to see because of the rough material over his head "where am I" he shouted "Vault manager, Darren Jones" a voice calmly replied, he gulped recognizing his name "where am I" he demanded again only this time weaker, the sack was removed to reveal his location. It wasn't that much help it looked like the remains of an underground bunker, he could be anywhere he stared into the cold red eyes of his captor "YOU!", all he got in return was a grin "What do you want from me" Darren yelled, instantly he was punched in the cheek "You don't need to yell, I'm right here" he looked up spiting blood from his mouth, wishing he could reach out his arms and hit him back, however they had been tied together pretty tight. "What I want Darren is the vault number and the clearance code, to access the possessor project" his kidnapped revealed as he walked to the other side of the room, Darren began to laugh slowly "Never, I'll rather die first" the kidnapper stopped in front of an object covered in cloth "I wonder if you'll still be thinking like that when he things get too, hot" he chuckled. Darren didn't understand the manner of this threat then the cloth was lifted revealing the strangest of objects "A deep fat" then it sunk in "fryer!" his expression turned to scorn "YOUR SICK", the kidnapper pulled him out of the chair by the neck towards the bubbling vat, Darren tried to force himself away pushing his feet on the ground but it was no use, he was grabbed by the hair "Thank you" his kidnapper replied, then he shoved his head into the burning oil, every facial detail that was Darren Jones began slowly peeling away as he struggled in agony, throughout the bunker insane laughter rang out.

Chapter 12

"CHAOS SPEAR" Shadow yelled flinging a bolt of energy towards one of the many mechs, it hit destroying the robot, Amy ran ahead the sand fighting against her and her massive Piko hammer but she continued, leaping into the air she struck the hammer down shattering the robot she attack then, she then stood and swiped out at another. Tails flew high dodging blasts and bombarding them with ring bombs most met the intended targets. Shadow homed onto another robot, destroying it and then he dropped to the ground, he swiped the sweat from his head and effortless back flipped in the air avoiding various shots "CHAOS SPEAR" another shot flew through several of the bots. "Retreat" one of the mechs announced, in response the others followed, their jets shot them into the sky, Amy began running but Shadow stopped her and shook his head "Right now we need to find that emerald" "What about Sonic? I'm sure Eggman has something to do with this" Amy asked, Shadow was quiet for awhile "He'd want us to carry on. Besides this is Sonic...he can't be in that much trouble" reluctantly she nodded, Shadow looked into the air at Tails who was approaching them "Has it found it yet", Tails pulled out the detector "Its close, not to far" Shadow nodded "Lead the way" Tails moved and Shadow followed "...Sonic" Amy whispered she looked back at the palm trees and sighed, then she began following the others.

"TAKE THIS" Rassilon yelled, he warped kicked Metal warped again and upper-cutted him and warped one last time to throw him to the ground, he flipped in the air as Metal got back up and began to twitch. Rouge and Knuckles joined Rassilon "Did you do it", Metal began shaking its head "Emerald is the objective, must retrieve emerald" he turned in the direction of the blue gem, "OH NO YOU DONT" Rouge yelled she flung her leg towards the robot but Metal grabbed it stabbing his claws deep into her skin, he turned to look at her with his deep red eyes. "LET HER GO" Knuckles yelled in fury, he lifted his fist but before he could attack Metal threw Rouge into him, Rassilon watched them as they hit the floor "KNUCKLES! ROUGE!" Martha heard Rassilon in the distance and watched him "Get the emerald" she reminded herself; she had reached the trees base and began to climb. There was a whining of an engine, Rassilon turned to see Metal shoot towards Martha "NO!" As she was climbing up she was unaware of the robot approaching her, it lifted its claws and was about to swipe when Rassilon appeared in his path and took the blow "ARGH" she heard him and turned around to see Metal Sonic taking him higher into the air "Rassilon" "KEEP GOING" he ordered, she began to pick up pace, meanwhile Rassilon was struggling to get out of the machines grip "Your power" Metal began holding Rassilons neck tightly "I will have it once more" the robot focused as Rassilon kicked out...but nothing. "Why, why can I not take it?" Rassilon took the moment to bash the robot in the face, the sudden blow caused it to release him "Ask your creator!" Rassilon mockingly advised before warping to the ground, the robot stayed frozen in the air "Why?" ignoring its task in hand it turned the air and shot away, Rassilon watched from the ground "What was that about" he turned and looked up at Martha stood at the top of the tree holding the emerald, he laughed "I don't know myself" then he held out his hands "Come on then" she grinned and jumped as promised she landed in his arms. She stroked his chest "Thanks for taking a hit for me" Rassilon grinned and looked at the wound in his chest he then closed his eyes and began to patch up "Rather me then you" he told her. Rouge woke up to find Knuckles lying on top of her, she felt that his hands where on her br"HEY!" she yelled pushing the Echidna off, in response Knuckles woke "Not in public" she blushed, Knuckles just looked at her confused, as she tried to stand she yelped in pain, her leg was cut bad from Metals attack "Are you guys ok" they looked up to see Rassilon and Martha "What happened" Knuckles asked shaking his head in pain "Metal knocked you out" Rassilon informed them, "He got you too" Martha asked Rouge looking at her wound, Rouge smiled weakly "Its fine, just a scratch" Rassilon clenched his fist and it was surrounded by a bright aura, he opened the arm and pressed it against the wound, in an instance it was gone "After all this time..." Knuckles announced "...You never cease to amaze Rassilon" Rouge finished; they both stood and brushed themselves down "Where next?"

Chapter 13

"What Next" Shadow complained, they had been walking for awhile now and a sandstorm had picked up "How much longer Tails?" Amy asked whilst she struggled, "I can't tell the storms interfered with the signal" Tails told them "Well we'll need to take cover then" Amy told them. They wandered further through the storm looking for anywhere they could hold up, "What's that" Shadow pointed out, in the distance where some broken pillars of stone in front of what seemed to be a cave "Must be some ruins" Tails answered as they made their way towards it. When they entered it was rather dark, the only light was from the entrance and Tails detector, which started to react again, its beeping was faster than before "Your joking" Tails laughed, "What?" both Amy and Shadow asked curiously "Its here! We'll need some light". Shadow rummaged through what he had pulled out a standard GUN handgun, Tails checked the walls and found an old wall torch and picked some stones of the floor. "All we need now is something to light" Tails announced, Shadow laughed "Where are we going to get cloth in..." the two of them suddenly had an flash of inspiration and turned to Amy, she stared back confused then it hit her "No, NO! This is my favourite dress" she shouted in protest "We only need a tear Amy" Tails tried to persuade. She stood frozen, trying to think of come back and then stomped in aggravation "FINE!" she grabbed the base of the dress and began to dig into the fabric until she ripped a small bit off, she handed it to Shadow who took it "But you two are buying me a new one" she barked, Shadow laughed as he took the wall torch off Tails "Don't you have fifty of those dresses" Shadow joked. He lay the objects on the ground and took the magazine out of the gun, from the magazine he removed a single bullet which he cracked open, he then poured the gun powder onto the cloth which he wrapped around the torch, finally he took the two stones and started bashing them together, eventually the spark hit the powder and lit the torch. He lifted up and turned to the other "Now we can see what sort of..." in front of them where the skeletons scattered around the floor, the walls where splattered in blood and there was a mural of a giant creature emerging from a shattered world, the grey emerald just rested on the ground near it, "What happened here!" Amy asked in shock.

Chapter 14

"Wake up...HahHhaHAha, Sonic...Hahahaha, WAKE UP". A current buzzed through the steel table, electrocuting Sonic, who was strapped to it, in the process "AHHH! Ahh! WHERE AM I!" the back of his head was stinging "...Someone hit me", laughing began to ring out "That would be me" he stepped out of the shadows just stood there grinning, Sonic struggled trying to lash out "YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHERES AMY!" Another current shot through his body "My, my you have some temper in you, for a speedy blue RAT!" he mocked, Sonic stared at him, gritting his teeth in rage, his kidnapper leaned forward "Hahahahah, LETS SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES TO BREAK YOUR LIMITS, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Sonic moaned in both fury, hatred and pain as the torture continued.

As the villagers laughed and ate Saran and the newcomer had took their chance and sneaked out as planned. "How much further" he complained "And how much longer until I gain something from this charade" he thought to himself, Saran turned and smiled "Almost there Hun". Not so far ahead in front of them, he could make out a stone structure, he faked grinned "I should just kill these miserable creatures tonight" Saran grabbed him and pulled him ahead "Although, female company is female company". As they reached the inside of the ruins, she pushed him against the wall "Feisty are we" he smugly asked, they began to make out and he flipped her around so she was against the wall "But don't think I'm letting you have the upper hand" she smirked as she stroked his chest "I didn't forget how you liked our relationship" he smiled and moved forward and she closed her eyes awaiting another kiss, after awhile nothing, she opened them to see Chronos attention was caught by the murals. "Just religious nonsense" she told him trying to turn his head back, but he pushed her away to the floor and walked towards them, "RASSILON!" she yelled pulling herself up "Not too rough...not yet" she joined him. "What is this...beast?" he asked curiously, looking at a mural of a large demonic creature emerging from the planets core, "That's Dark Gaia" she responded "our village used to follow the Gaia teachings long ago. He emerges to plunge this world in darkness", he turned to her, his Red eyes where wide with joy "Tell me more!"

Chapter 15

Tails moved forward and picked up the emerald, "Its weird...the emerald couldn't have scattered here, the position" but his theory was falling on deaf ears "What could have happened here", the blood seemed to have been dry for thousands of years, if it wasn't for the skeletons and the pattern of the blood it could have easily been mistaken as paint. Tails sighed and turned to the mural "Hang on" he whispered to himself then he recognized it "Amy...come here", Amy turned hearing him and, as he requested, came to his side. "Look familiar" he asked her, she stared at the image and then her eyes widened in realisation "Dark Gaia" "That's Dark Gaia" Shadow asked over hearing their conversation, Tails nodded "Just last year Sonic fought it...it sleeps in the planets core gaining energy, then it emerges to destroy the planet. Last year though Eggman thought he could use its energy for his own purposes", "Time doesn't change all people" they turned, stood behind them was Rassilon, Martha, Knuckles and Rouge "Is that thing the reason the planet shattered" Knuckles asked, Tails and Amy nodded. Shadow remained serious though "Did you get the emerald?" he asked, grinning Martha responded by chucking the Blue gem up and down in the air, "We have another problem though" Amy announced, there was a cocky laugh coming from the temples entrance "What's that then Ames", they all turned to see the blue hedgehog they all recognized, Amy ran over and held him tightly, as she did he scratched his head in embarrassment "I thought we lost you Sonic" she told him teary eyed.

"...And that's all I can remember" Sonic told them. Rassilon had returned them all to Tails' Workshop there Amy and Sonic explained what had happened and the group was trying to piece it all together "So who do you think it was?" Knuckles asked, Sonic shrugged his shoulders "It is strange though that you would both be attacked, Sonic would be taken and then nothing" Martha announced "I'm certain this is connected to Eggman though" Shadow added, everyone nodded expect Rouge and Tail, "No...I don't think it is" Rouge argued "its too" "Random" Tails finished "Like that Emerald being exactly in those ruins, and then Sonic just appearing right outside". "Well I think it is" Shadow continued, shooting a look at Rouge "I'm going to call GUN" he added "let them know our current status", Shadow turned away and began calling the number on his mobile. "Something doesn't feel right" Rassilon announced "I'm with Rouge and Tails on this, it's too random" Sonic sighed loudly "Lets just worry about the current problem at the moment" he told Rassilon "We have to find out what he's up to". "So what's next then" Amy asked, "I say we go to Eggman base and get those emeralds by force" Knuckles answered "I agree, we're not GUN's mercenaries. We should take action into our own hands" "I don't think Eggmans going to roll out the welcome carpet" Tails informed them, Sonic clenched his fists "BRING IT, I CAN TAKE WHATEVER THAT EGGHEAD THROWS AT US!", his sudden loud outburst came as a shock, especially to him. The entire room was silent apart from Shadow who was still on the phone to GUN, Sonic calmed himself "...sorry, but I still think I'm right", before anyone could question Sonic's action Shadow broke the tension "GUN says they want to see us now, it's an emergency"

Chapter 16

Shaun was moving through the corridor at a quick pace, he still couldn't believe the number, when he entered the command room he turned to one of his men "I want an estimated time of when they will be here", the man nodded "Sir!" then he went to perform the duty. Shaun moved to the steps to see Shadow and the others waiting in front of the main monitor "First time you lot haven't appeared behind me" he weakly joked "Could you get to the point Boss" Rouge asked, Shaun nodded "Firstly, did you retrieve any of the emeralds", in response Tails and Martha showed the commander the Blue and Gray jewels "Good. Keep them on you" "Sir" they turned towards the sound "They will be here in exactly one minute" "DAMM" Shaun hit his fist against the wall "I thought we'd have longer". "What exactly is going on, because I'm tired of being kept in the dark" Amy told him "Eggmans preparing an attack, we have reason to believe he's going to steal some blue prints from our vaults" "Is this because of the security card" Rassilon considered, Shaun nodded "At first we didn't know what his intention was, but now another body has turned up." Moving to the nearby table he began to place photos on it whilst he continued "This time Darren Jones" he's in charge of the security clearances of our vaults, we found his body abandoned in the middle of station square, his face severely burned and pinned to his chest a note just stating "He talked"" the group examined them "Eggman's insignia on the note" Sonic commented, he then turned to the commander "What do you want us to do?"

Eggman's face was covered with a huge grin; he looked at the monitor on his glorious flag ship, the Egg carrier mark 3, "Are the energy spikes ready for deployment", "Yes Dr, they will launch exactly below the carrier in the formation designed". He clapped excitedly "EXCELLENT, oh and computer, has he returned yet" he asked "Confirmed Dr, he has retrieved the purple chaos emerald" he leaned back the grin grew "Bring him too me", a panel opened in the ground and Metal Sonic was lifted into the room, in his hand was the emerald, Eggman walked calm fully towards it "Its good to see you taken orders again" he told the robot as he snatched the emerald from its claws "We wouldn't want a continuation of your last indiscretion", the robot looked at him with its red eyes, its head twitched as though it was fighting against something "I...apologize...for my attack earlier" Eggman watched the robot and then pulled up his sleeve to examine a recent cut on his arm, he looked back at Metal "You will do well to remember your place" he walked away back up the stairs to the seat at his monitor, as he did thoughts ran around in Metals CPU "I am above him, I was a God and he took it from me. I should break his neck...kill him", it then fell to its knees and started to bash its head in the steel floor of the airship. Eggman looked up from the monitor "Not again" he clicked a button and a current shot through the robot causing it to stop, after a brief moment Metal stood to his feet "Now then, do you still have that pass I asked you retrieve", Metal nodded revealing a single card "Good, you'll need that to get into the vault room", Metal moved over to him "What about the security code and the vaults number", Eggman took off his glasses and closed his eyes, he found himself listening to the dark pits of his own mind "Forty two" he told the robot "the vault is forty two, the passcode is one, nine, nine...one", he tried to understand how he knew it but began breaking into laughter "NOT LONG NOW!", he put his glasses back on. As Metal moved back into the hanger Eggman barked at it without moving "I want Sonic and his friends alive, DONT FORGET IT", the robot stopped and turned, its head twitched but it complied "They will be brought here". Eggman grinned and sat laughing once more.

Chapter 17

"I CANT BELIEVE GUN" Sonic shouted, not caring that they where stood with GUN soldiers "Sonic calm down" Amy asked, he took a deep breath and then shook his head "But we aren't GUN members...well not all of us" remembering Shadow and Rouge where with them "It's simple Sonic, we just have to guard the vault, couldn't be simpler" Shadow informed him. Shaun had told them his plan and they agreed to stand guard inside the vault to stop Eggmans troops, the only one who objected was Sonic "I know it's simple, the plans full proof but WE COULD EASILY WARP ONTO THAT SHIP AND KICK EGGY'S BUTT". Knuckles, who had been trying to relax sitting on the floor with Rouge, at this point lost it "What exactly is your problem at the moment Sonic". Sonic just stared at him, he clenched his fist, so much anger was rushing through him, he calmed himself again "What's happening to me" he pondered, looking away from Knuckles and towards the floor.

"Events are starting to take place" Rassilon whispered, he was leaning against the wall, Martha turned to him "What events?" he turned to her "I should get you out of here" she nudged him with that beautiful smile he knew all too well "Hey, I'm with you until the end" he smiled back but his face soon turned back to worry, he looked forward away from her and continued "But it feels like something...something terrible is going to happen...and happen soon" she followed his line of vision to see that he was looking at Sonic "Is this because of Sonic current temper?" she asked, he nodded "But that's not all of it...everything's connected". The base shook and gunshots could be heard from above, one of the soldiers gulped "They've entered the base". Knuckles cracked his neck and picked himself up off the floor where he was sat, he pulled up Rouge who prepared herself, Shadow stretched his fingers and Tails counted his ring bombs, Rassilon and Martha kissed and faced the door. The gun shots where getting louder now and closer, as did the screams of pain the Soldiers all cocked their guns. Amy held her Piko-Piko hammer over her shoulder and turned to Sonic who was still deep in thought, "Eggman...I don't remember what you did, or what you're going to do but I'll stop you" he vowed "...How do you know its Eggman Hahahaha" the small thought twitched in his mind but he dismissed it, he looked up seeing the concerned look on her face, in response he winked at Amy who smiled back in relief. A light by the door flashed green to confirm the card used was correct, the doors opened and both sides began their attack.

Chapter 18

It had been four months now and he learned much, this Blue fox tribe called themselves the "Kylaar clan" and there families had lived in this area for years, the village itself is near a small pool of water and the tribes people fed off a wild Ox creature, hunters of the tribe would set off to a small forest that would take two whole days to get too to hunt the creature and two days to bring the food back so this meat had to be rationed. Of course none of this mattered to him, these creatures could drop dead the next day and he wouldn't care, he was only after one thing and tonight, during an initiation ceremony being held for him, he was going to get it. As the flame lit up the dark they sat in a circle, the chief was stood as a constant drumming was played out, the tribe where chanting in beat and he was encouraged to join in, after a few minutes of this the chief raised an arm and they stopped "We the Kylaar, are joined at this moment, under the blackness that powers Dark Gaia to see if another is worthy to join our clan." The tribesman turned and pointed towards him, "Stand outsider Rassilon". As he stood Saran pinched his backside playfully and he grinned, he turned and gave his full attention to the chief man "Outsider Rassilon to join our clan, you must honour us with a blood sacrifice. You must be willing to give your own blood to our flames, without pain or hesitation, to show the levels of sacrifice you will be willing to take", the drumming began again as the Chief watched him, he laughed "No problem". He reached into his jacket and pulled out and knife, he then moved towards the flames as the pace of the drum beat became faster and faster, he lifted out his right arm and rolled up the sleeve, the drumming became quicker and quicker as he put the blade against his arm, looking straight at the chief he cut through the skin and the blood dripped into the flames. The drumming stopped and the chief smiled "Welcome, Brother Rassilon", the tribe cheered and Saran ran to him in joy, they embraced "Tonight the secrets I seek will be mine" he grinned as he and Saran then kissed, under his Jacket the cut piece of flesh stitched itself back together.

Chapter 19

Martha leaped into the air and kicked, the force of the kick shattered the head of the robot she attacked and it fell to the ground, Amy was amazed "I didn't think you had it in you" she told Martha as she swung her Piko hammer out and destroyed three robots in the process, Martha laughed "I grew up in the slums for most of my life" she knelt done avoiding a metallic hand she then grabbed it and flipped the robot over her shoulder "I had to learn how to take care of myself". Nearer to the door Rassilon was backing up Tails "GET READY" Rassilon shouted, Tails nodded and flew high in the air, nearly touching the ceiling, Rassilon warped grabbing multiple robots from around the room and placed them underneath Tails, he stopped after ten "NOW!, Tails grinned and produce a Ring Bomb which landed on the group of machines and shattered them "ALRIGHT!" Tails cheered, Rassilon laughed "Don't get cocky now". Knuckles and Rouge where now back to back, they were being circled by a group of robots "Ready" Rouge asked as she linked Knuckles arms, he smiled "Ready", he knelt forward and lifted her in the air and began to spin, as they span she began kicking out destroying every robot that approached, then Rouge knelt forward and threw Knuckles forward, he glided destroying a straight path, as Rouge turned and Glided with her fists outstretched. As the GUN soldiers attempted to fight back they were being assisted by Shadow "CHAOS SPEAR"the plasma blast shot from his hand, it shattered a group and as he landed he moved forward homing on each one, once he finished one of the troops saluted him "Quit the salutes we have a situation at the moment" he ordered the man, then he jumped over him and destroyed another mech. At the far end of the room Sonic was cornered by a large amount of the machines, he was holding ground but they kept advancing, one eventually knocked him to the ground. As he got back to his feet he homed on his attacker but another's blast scraped his leg causing it to sting, he yelled out in fury and his quills stood up, he then began to furiously take out his aggression on the machines destroying hundreds of them. When he finished he landed breathing heavily, "COME ON, GIVE ME A CHALLENGE" suddenly he was sent flying across the room, the claws of the mech that resembled him dug into his skin, they hit a wall and he kicked it off "WONDERED WHEN YOU'D GET HERE" he remarked pulling himself up, Metal Sonic flung its fist out and Sonic blocked it and knocked him backwards then went in for another attack, his body enveloped in a dark glow.

Chapter 20

He looked around as he entered the chief's hut, he could tell that what most of the tribe had scavenged came here as he examined the thick fur on a well built bed, "I sent a scavenging team to bring the wood back here" the Chief informed him, he turned to give the illusion that he was interested, the old fox continued "Out of the Ten sent four died from exhaustion bringing the wood back. Still luxury comes at cost", the chief passed him an old bronze cup he took and drunk "...Not bad" he announced pleased, the chief smiled "You have done us great services Rassilon, hunts have been quicker as have salvages, we owe a debt to you". He smiled "Then may I ask a question, sir", the Fox moved to a wooden chair and sat, he nodded in response "I came across the ruins of Gaia, could you please tell me about the creature". Accepting the request the Chief told him everything his tribe knew about the Gaia legends, about how light and dark where both in balance, the fox was astonished that their tribes newest member began laughing "Hahhaha So that's it" he crushed the cup and threw it to the ground, then he launched himself at the chief "THATS ALL YOU KNOW!", he tightened his grip around the foxes neck and lifted him in the air as he continued "I wasted months here, MONTHS! Hoping to learn how to summon that beast, NOW TELL ME HOW!" he loosened his grip slightly so the fox could only just about speak "You can't force it to emerge, you would have to shatter the planet Rassilon" he began to laugh again "YOU SEE! THATS ALL I NEEDED TO HEAR" he tightened his grip and the fox kicked out panicking. "Oh and by the way, my name isn't Rassilon" when the old fox stopped struggling he dropped him to the floor and exited the tent, pulling out his blades he grinned; this was going to be fun.

Chapter 21

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE SONIC" Metal yelled as it swiped its claws out, Sonic leaped out of the way and dropped behind it, he then knocked him off his balance and held it down as he began punching Metal's metallic head "AND THATS ME" he yelled, he grabbed the robot by its legs and threw it across the room. As it hit the wall Sonic was already besides it, he kicked Metal as he tried to get up "AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" sparks where beginning to produce from the robot because of the amount of damage that Sonic had dealt to it, in a final struggle the robot announced "Emergency program delta". Its engine began to slowly spin and thick smoke was produced, it spread throughout the entire vault knocking out Sonic and everyone else, when they were all passed out Metal struggled to its feet and moved to one of the vaults, it examined the panel "Vault forty two" it moved its fingers to the panel and entered the code, a noise confirmed it was correct and it opened, he turned to Eggmans mech's which where stood awaiting order "Take these to our creator" he gestured to the plans in the vault, then he looked at Sonic and the others on the floor "And these creatures too. Also any resistance from GUN troops on our exit must be dealt with", the robots did as instructed and Metal walked over to Sonic, it grabbed his quills and lifted its arm with claws outstretched then an electric current went through its body "Eggman wouldn't want him dead" he told himself then the thoughts returned "The idiot will gloat, he wouldn't take the opportunity", he went to swipe and the current became stronger, he let go and fell to the floor, eventually he regained his strength and left, obeying his creators wishes.

Saran was annoyed with the situation, the hunters had stayed to slow their attacker and her lover down whilst they all moved to the ruins for shelter. She wanted to leave, to find Rassilon and be with him, she didn't care for her people as much as she did for him although she couldn't tell why. Back in the village he just stood and waited, waited for them to make their move. He was surrounded by most of the tribe's guards, they had him circled with their spears held out, and the gentle breeze brushed some sand on his jacket as he grinned at their remarks "WE TRUSTED YOU BROTHER. Tonight we honoured you, PRAISED YOU" he began to laugh it was too amusing, another tribesman started "And you repay us by killing the chief, then attacking the innocents", his laughter grew louder and louder "HAVE YOU NO SHAME" one of them yelled in rage "NO PITY". Lifting his head he turned to face the hunter, he cracked his neck and grinned "Are you lot going to attack me or not". He watched as they nodded to each other, then they charged at the same time, focusing he made two of his blades from his jacket to appear into his hands, as their sharp spear neared he knelt down and leaped into the air spinning, his knifes knocking their blades away and putting them of balance, when he landed he used the force of the drop to shove a knifes into the nearest hunters throat, without looking he flung the other over his shoulder, it flew towards two who were just pulling themselves off the ground, the speed pierced through the stomach of one of the warriors and shot straight into the others heart. Smiling he stood and looked around, there was only two left, one looked at him with fear as he lifted his right hand and a long katana appeared, kicking the warrior in the face he spun the blade in the air and thrusted it downwards shattering through the hunters eye and the back of his skull, he left the blade there and cracked his knuckles as he moved towards the cowering and wounded remaining tribesman "Oh" he pouted "And I was only getting started" he told the wounded fox whilst laughing.

Chapter 22

Amy's eyes slowly flickered open "Where am I?, "Dr the pink hedgehog is awake" she recognized the voice as Metal Sonics, she looked up to see a huge mechanical hall, in the centre of the room on a column was a huge computer, she spotted him walking down towards them "Ms Rose you've awoken too early, your friends are still asleep", she looked to her sides to see the others all of them lying on the floor, she gasped at the sight whilst Eggman laughed "Seems your boyfriend let himself go". She saw Sonic was engulfed in a dark aura, his once glimmering Blue fur was now black "Time they woke up" Eggman announced, he lifted a hand and mechs entered the room keeping each of their weapons aim's on the group, Eggman pulled out a square cube and threw it towards Sonic, sparks flew from the device shocking them all, Amy just watched in fury. Eggman clicked his fingers and the device stopped "WHAT HAPPENED" Knuckles yelled, Rouge looked around and laughed weakly "I think we've been beaten honey", Rassilon moved and the robots guns cocked their weapons, strangely Eggman grinned and lifted his hand "Let him go to her, it's enjoyable to see his weakness". As he placed his hand on her cheek Martha smiled at him weakly "You ok" he asked, she just nodded. Sonic was still trying to remember what had happened in his fight, none of the group nor himself had noticed the transformation expect Amy, he clenched his fist in fury as the memory came back "METAL!" he leaped towards the robot and pushed it straight against the wall "YOU DIRTY CHEAT".

Villagers cried in terror when they saw him, Saran however smiled. He stood in front of them, the only remainders of this ancient tribe of noble foxes, with blood covering his jacket and even his face, he grinned as the female fox ran towards him while the others cowered. "You found me" she smiled in joy, as she hugged him he laughed "I knew you were weak", she stopped the hug and looked at him as he continued "But I didn't think you were weak enough for my control to last this long". She shook her head nervously "What are you talking about Rassilon" "I never loved you, never cared. Sure I played the part but that's because I needed to keep up the illusion, the illusion that you loved me" she stared at him in disgust and released the situation she was in "...our village, home. You've destroyed it" she slapped him and stepped away. "About time Saran" he mocked "You never cared about me, the moment we met I just put the lust into your head" he tapped the side of his head and grinned "You were just a pass card, a key...an object. I knew your tribe wouldn't allow an outsider to join them and I needed a place to relax for awhile, thus I needed a way in" as he finished he pointed at her. She shook her head in denial and confusion, tears ran down her face "No you love me, I love you its...it's impossible for you too" he rolled his eyes as she cried "IF I LOVED YOU, YOU'D KNOW MY NAME", she looked up "That was a lie to" "OF COURSE IT WAS A LIE" he laughed at her "I wouldn't waste the word on you, or your tribe" and without warning he flung a knife towards her which cut straight into her heart "And you've served your use". As she fell the rest of the tribe screamed, he walked to the corpse and removed the blade, looking with his blood red eyes at the cowering group he smiled "NOW. Let's get started shall we" he then laughed as he began the slaughter and the genocide.

Chapter 23

Eggman cleared his throat loudly, Sonic turned and saw the others were surrounded, the distance between them and Eggman's troops made a miss impossible, he stared into the eyes of Metal Sonic "This isn't over" then he made his way back. "What happened to you Sonic" Martha asked worryingly, "He lost control of his anger" Rassilon told her, "Don't lecture me Rassilon, everyone loses their temper" he sat on the ground furious at how weak he felt, he stared back at the group who were watching him concerned "WHAT!", Knuckles shook his head "You don't suit this, you look like...Shadow" "HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Shadow yelled in disapproval. "ENOUGH" Eggman yelled, the mechs forced them up, Metal didn't seem to take his eyes of Sonic, "Your all going to miss my triumphant return" Tails scratched his head "Your return, what are you talking about?" the scientist began laughing. Rassilon gasped "I remember", Eggman looked at him still chuckling "TOO LATE RASSILON", his laughter continued as tears then poured down his face, the group and even Metal were surprised at his expression of total fear, Eggman collapsed to the floor crying, Rassilon however just stared at Rouge and Shadow furiously "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME", suddenly a blue void appeared in front of the eight of them. A figure walked out of it, Sonic and Amy gasped as their memories too returned, and Shadow and Rouge just lowered their heads in shame. As the void vanished he laughed at them "I know it's a bit flash but I love making an entrance", Martha shook her head in disbelief "Chronos!" he smiled with hands held out wide "Missed me".

"GUARDS", without resistance the robots still followed his orders, all expect Metal Sonic. The two of them watched as Sonic and friends were taken out of the room, Chronos looked at the snivelling Eggman "Take him too", the robots obeyed, Eggman was too distressed to object. "What about me" Chronos turned to Metal "You? Metal...I know how you feel, you were created and after one defeat your creator tossed you aside like nothing. Of course you escaped and devised your own plans" he smiled at the robot "We're rather alike, I have a proposition for you". Chronos had moved them all to the observation deck, a luxurious part of the airship which was much like a lounge, all the chairs aimed forward towards a massive panel of glass, through it they could see that they were near orbit. "I don't understand" Knuckles announced "I thought we got rid of him", "Ask your girlfriend Knuckles" Rassilon told him furiously, the entire group stared at Rouge, Knuckles hesitated and then asked "You knew?" she looked at him, her eyes were watery "We were under orders". "Don't be upset Knuckles" Chronos announced, they turned to see he was stood in front of him warping once again, Metal Sonic was stood behind him. "Seeing as though you lot are going to be locked up for an eternity in the darkest pit on this rock it would be best if you all got along" he then paused with a confused look on his face "What am I saying. RIP HER HEAD OFF KNUCKLES, BEAT HER WITH HER OWN INTESTINES, KILL HER!" "OH SHUT UP!" Sonic yelled, his black aura pulsing with his rage, Chronos laughed and looked at them all, he then clapped his hands together "Just one more guest to wait for" randomly he leaned forward and whispered to Amy "I hear he's the head of a military, despite his young age". Behind them they heard the buzzing of the elevator, robot footsteps were approaching and a familiar young man was dropped down to the floor, it was Shaun.

Chapter 24

"OH YEAH" Chronos cheered, he hopped towards Shaun and grabbed him by the hair forcing him to stare into his gloating eyes "WHOSE LARGE AND IN CHARGE NOW" he let go of the commanders hair and upper-cutted him in the stomach whilst laughing, Shaun spat some blood from his mouth and sighed "So it was you" he looked towards the others "I'm sorry, especially to you Rassilon. I should have told you" "Cut the melodrama" Chronos yelled. He went to a wall and pulled a lever, a pod like device dropped from the ceiling above and lowered down to the ground, as it neared it a mechanism in the flooring activated and chutes revealed which the pod connected to, they could see four multi coloured jewels attached to it by the sides, "Reminds me of the pod in the ark" Shadow commented. Sonic though recognised it from an event a year ago "That's...that's the thing Eggman used a year ago to drain the emeralds" he commented, thinking back at the event that caused him to transform at night. "Like it Sonic. It was made special just for you...and my brother" he chuckled as he skipped towards Eggman who was still in tears "I "asked" good old Robotnik to improve it for me. For a genius he obviously proved hard to the control so I just gave him a basic idea of why he could use it for his plans". Eggman's sobbing became louder and Chronos gave him a hard slap in the face "MAN UP! YOU'RE STILL NEEDED", "So you've been behind all of this" Martha started "Ryan's murder" Shaun added, Chronos shook his head "That one was actually Metal back there" he informed Shaun pointing to Metal Sonic behind him, "But yes it was all my doing, and OH I've enjoyed it" he walked along the group and stopped in front of the knelt down Rassilon "And you were in my head... but it's not over yet is it?" Rassilon asked.

Chronos smiled "Ah yes, your wondering were does the "Possessor" project come into this", there was a silence as everyone waited for Chronos to continue, instead there was just laughter "MuwHAHAHAha. SERVANTS, move Rassilon and Sonic towards the pod" he clicked his fingers and the robots obeyed, he went over to Eggman and knocked him to the floor, taking the purple gem out of the Dr's jacket Chronos stood "METAL! Catch" he chucked the gem through the air and effortlessly Metal caught it, he then moved to Tails were the robot holding him already he had the grey emerald in its claw "Ah Thank you" Chronos nodded to the robot, as he took the second jewel and threw it over his shoulder, again Metal got it and placed the two gems into the machines. Chronos stood and watched Metal, the robot grabbed Sonic and shoved him inside the glass pod, Sonic tried to struggle but Metal gestured to the others and Sonic obeyed, once he was inside the robot stared at Rassilon who willingly stepped in, "How do we get out of this" Sonic whispered, Rassilon said nothing and just watched Chronos who waved at him "Figures" Sonic commented. "What do you need both of them for!" Tails interrupted. Chronos shook his head "I still need the Chaos emeralds. This is why I pushed Sonic too his limits, a bit more energy to drain", "I don't understand though" Rouge yelled finally breaking her shameful silence "He's going to release Gaia" Amy informed him "Just like Eggman did". Chronos began applauding Amy as Rassilon and Sonic were locked in the chamber, "DING DING DING, We have a WINNER!", Martha was furious "But where does Rassilon come into this" she yelled, Chronos knelt down to her and looked her eye to eye "Imagine it, the entire power over time. The chaos emerald have slight temporal powers in them and they were drained in this machine last time...so what do you thinks going to happen to your Boyfriend", he reached into her jacket and took the blue emerald, as he did she struggled and got a hand free, she swung it and slapped him in the face. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, oh Brother" Chronos yelled furiously, he stood and marched towards the pod staring straight at Rassilon "I'm going to have so...so much fun with her." Rassilon whacked a fist against the glass in fury "And there will be nothing you can do about it" Chronos mocked, he turned to Metal and passed the gem to him, in response the robot connected it to the machine. "Are we ready?", "All that's required is to hit the switch, then we can begin the final two steps" Metal informed him pointing to a wall mounted computer in the corner, Chronos clapped and hugged the robot "GLORY DAYS AWAITING" he ran to the monitor with his hands over the keyboard "Here we go"

Chapter 25

Slamming his finger on a key, the lights in the bridge shot out and the room was illuminated by the sunlight from the glass and a blue light from the pod "Oh Eggman, you got it down to detail for me", the emeralds in their sections on the outside of the case began to spin, as they did sparks begin shooting inside the pod hitting both Rassilon and Chronos at the same time. Martha's heart broke watching Rassilon collapse and scream in pain, she turned to Chronos "STOP IT", instantly he struck her and put a finger against his lips "You're going to miss the show". Shaun, careful of his movements put his hand over his watch and clicked a hidden switch. "While that's building up power" he announced with his back to them "I think I should prepare for the oncoming beastie" he stared at Metal "Drop the energy spikes", Metal nodded and moved to activate terminal. It was impossible to hear the groaning of the mechanisms over the screams of pain from Rassilon and Sonic "You're sick you know that!" Shadow yelled at him Chronos laughed loudly "Says the Ultimate weapon who wanted to kill everyone on this rock!" Shadow lowered his head in shame whilst Chronos kept his grin.

From the air ship four large metallic spikes, about one hundred metres high where dropped, they flew through the ground and shattered the earth by the force. Sparks from one began shooting to another and another, creating a square shape of electricity.

"THIS IS IT, ONE LAST STEP!" Chronos patted Metal Sonics shoulder, the robot looked at him, it was unclear whether the robot was feeling anything at this moment, "...fire" Chronos whispered, the robot nodded and flicked a switch next to the chamber Sonic and Rassilon were inside. As it activated the chambers on the outside containing the emeralds began to spin faster and faster, the sparks inside began latching the two in place, lifting them from the ground. Sonic's dark aura began to fade but Rassilon however continued to glow, the energy was directed to the giant energy cannon below.

Chapter 26

A beam of burning black light emerged from the ship, it could be seen by every citizen from station square as in a flash it cracked into the earth. The power of the blast not only caused earthquakes, the whole planet broke out of the gravitational pull of the heated core, Oceans swayed and splashed onto the huge clawed hand that pulled itself out, the creature roared out in fury. With its other hand it threw something small into the ocean below, it then began pulling itself upwards by grasping onto another piece of the planet. Just then the spikes of energy kicked in, still latched together and started shocking the beast.

Chronos was jumping with joy now "It's all coming together", unaware that the pod was filled with a bright light "...Chronos?" Metal announced Chronos tutted at him "Later". Martha couldn't sit by anymore, furious she whacked her elbow into the mech behind her, causing the machine to let go and then she ran towards Chronos in fury, "MARTHA NO, HE'LL KILL YOU" Amy yelled, Chronos turned as he heard this to see the rabbit running towards him, he pulled out a knife grinning. Suddenly the light grew then there was an explosion as the glass of the chamber cracked, the others couldn't see anything because of the brightness of the golden aura. "What's...happening" Tails yelled, "It's so...bright" Knuckles added Amy squinted as they all did, then out of the light came this black blur. Chronos stopped and was grinning insanely "This power, all this beautiful power" he held out his arms waiting, then the light faded, he looked around the bridge confused. He could see Metal and also noticed that there was a section of the glass wall broken, looking at the ground he could see the shattered remains of the pod, he turned around and could see that most of the mechs had been destroyed the only person remaining was Eggman. He clenched his fist furious, then he simply shrugged his shoulders "A game of hide and seek could be fun though..." His ears perked as he heard the groaning of agony, he turned and walked towards it to see the hedgehog covered in cuts and grazes before him, "Metal" the robot moved to his side "We don't have any drills do we" Chronos asked, he smiled as the hedgehog looked up at him weakly and furiously.

Chapter 27

"Amy...AMY!" she reacted to the sound and woke, she could she from her environment that she was inside a forest, standing to her feet she was greeted by Tails who smiled in relief "Phew...your ok", she looked around "Where are we? What happened", Tails shook his head "Over here" Shadows voice yelled. Following the sound they arrived to a ledge overlooking a valley, with Shadow they could see Knuckles, Rouge and Shaun. They watched as in the sky above was the egg carrier Amy sighed "It wasn't a dream", "This shouldn't have happened" Rouge sadly admitted, Knuckles laughed with spite at her "Too late for that". As they continued to watch they spotted a hundreds of jets could be seen shooting towards the flagship "They were a bit too late" Shaun announced, as they continued their flight path as bombarded of missiles shot from the Egg carrier mark 3, firing each of the planes down mercilessly with ease, "How can things get any worse" Tails asked.

Her memory was blurry, last thing she remembered was that golden light and that she was thinking of Station Metropolis and her first meeting with Rassilon. Flickering her eyes open however she woke to see that the air was black and fiery, she was laying inside the remains of a building, the roof above her had been blasted into bits and she was on top of its rubble. Standing she cautiously observed the nearby area, she moved up of what remained to be some stairs. She soon realized that she had been in this building before, this was what had remained of station square "What had happened her", behind her she heard some rustling and growling, she turned to see a bear before her, his entire body was glowing black and his fur was rustled, he growled loudly and launched himself at her. As she jumped out of the way, she swung her leg and kicked the bear in the face, in fury it swiped at her again knocking her to the floor. Lying there cornered she heard someone yell her name, "MARTHA!" the person glided down from roof towards her, pointing his hand at nearby ruins he lifted them into the air and flung them towards the bear, in response the bear retreaded. As he dropped in front of her she hugged him tightly "Silver...what's happened here" the hedgehog laughed weakly "I was hoping you could tell me".

Chapter 28

Night had fallen, the group still had no idea where they were and how they got there, but they decided that since they had only just escaped Chronos grip it would be best to lay low for the night. Shadow had gathered some pieces of dry wood and Shaun lit it using a lighter "At least you didn't tear my dress again" Amy weakly laughed, everyone stayed quiet yet she continued "I didn't think you would smoke Shaun?" he shook his head "It was my Dad's, besides Penny wouldn't..." he didn't continued as he had just realised that his wife was still abandoned at Station Square. Tails sighed and looked up at the group "Do you think it was Sonic?" Knuckles nodded "I remember seeing a something dark as this night sky coming towards us", "What about Martha" Rouge asked "She isn't with us, what do you think happened" Knuckles laughed "Well we would ALL still be together if you three told the truth", Rouge was heartbroken by how disappointed he was of her, she remained silent. "LOOK THIS ISN'T HELPING" Tails told the echidna "What matters now is finding a way to beat Chronos", Shadow grinned "How do you suggest we do that, FOR ONE THING HE'S IN THE UPPER ATMOSPHERE. Should we start flapping our arms now", Tails shook his head in ager "Just shut up Shadow". Suddenly there was a loud roar in the distance "Dark Gaia" Amy announced, suddenly a thought struck her, she turned to Tails "CHIP!" everyone else was looking at her confused but Tails nodded "Of COURSE! If Dark Gaia has been released then so has Chip", "Whose Chip?" Shaun asked. Tails and Amy began filling the others in on what had happened last time with Dark Gaia.

Chronos stood on the observation deck, he had spent the day taking over the remainder of Eggman's opposing robots and had them now working on every aspect of the carrier. Looking out of the now repaired glass he smiled as he watched the beast below the ship "Look at that, one of the world's most powerful creatures, trapped" he turned and looked at the new container that he had built "Just like you trapped me, Brother", inside the chamber was Rassilon, bounded inside by chains. Chronos smiled "Nothing to say. Are you not worried about your little friends"? Rassilon remained quiet and just stared at him in fury, laughing Chronos clicked his fingers and automatic drills emerged from panels "Your acting tough now brother, but soon you'll fall to my level HAHAHAHAhahaha YOU'LL SEE" another click and the drills began cutting into Rassilon's flesh and bones, he screamed out in pain and Chronos stood grinning. Blood poured out of the wounds and after a few minutes Chronos clicked his fingers once more and the drilling stopped, Rassilon was breathing heavily as his wounds painfully repaired themselves "You didn't lose everything brother" Chronos informed him, he then stood right in front of the blood covered glass "But that energy you have lost has to come back...oh and when it does". Rassilon held back his fury knowing that Chronos would only be further delighted if he gave into it. Chronos yawned loudly "Night brother, tomorrow the hunt and slaughtering begins" he mocked, then he vanished from the room in a flash, Rassilon lowered his head wondering what had happened to Martha, he had never felt so weak.

Chapter 29

"Argh my head" Martha groaned it was late and Silver and Martha had taken shelter in the remains of an old building; outside they could hear the groaning and heavy breathing of the creatures outside. Silver smiled at her "Don't worry about it" he reassured her "Temporal interference, its time trying to write the new history in your head", she looked at him confused and laughed "How would you know" "It's not the first time this future has been changed...now I have three sets of childhoods in my head". Martha sighed "So...did Rassilon explain this temporal stuff to you", Silver nodded then he asked the question that had plaguing him for awhile "What happened to him anyway". She shook her head "He was captured...his energy was being drained. Next thing I knew I woke up here" there was another twitching pain in the side of her head, she yelped in pain startling Silver "Martha! Are you ok", images began flashing through her mind.

In her mind she could see images from a past long ago, she saw Chronos leaping from the egg carrier, Knuckles holding a wounded Rouge tightly with tears in his eyes. She saw two figures one completely dark being followed by a small purple being and then she saw him, trapped and being tortured.

When the flashes finished she gasped loudly "RASSILON!" her brain was buzzing with so much energy and she began breathing heavily, "MARTHA!" Silver shouted in panic, he held her hands tightly "Come on Martha snap out of it", her breathing calmed and she fell asleep. Silver breathed a sigh of relief "Something terrible is going on".

Chapter 30

Water dropped from a leaf from the tree above, it fell straight onto his nose waking him from his sleep, instinctively he looked down at his body and sighed "Still haven't changed back" he complained looking at his pitch black fur. Sonic flipped up off the floor onto his feet and began stretching quickly; he kept a good distance away from the others, hoping they wouldn't find him. Whilst exercising he remained deep in thought, his mind conflicting with itself, "This isn't your fault, Chronos pushed you into this" he then shook his head "But I wasn't pushed into last time, last time it was a simple threat from Eggman". From far away came another large roar from the beast, then he clicked his fingers "Chip, he managed to help me last time". Without a moment's thought and hesitation he flashed through the jungle at sonic speed.

Metal stood besides the pod staring out of the window "Soon his head will be mine" it thought clenching its Metallic hand, there was a flash and Chronos appeared in front of them "So it's time to put things into place" he announced "Eggman's locked away, building the possessor device as I speak, so all that remains is the hunt and the deaths AND THE DESTRUCTION". Metal stepped forward "How long will it take Eggman?" Chronos smiled "If he works non stop...which he will, it should take two weeks exactly", Rassilon watched as Metal grabbed the lapels of his brothers jacket "THATS TOO LONG!" Chronos laughed and pushed the robot back "Don't worry, it gives us time to hunt down that freak blue rat and his reject friends" "What about Dark Gaia" Metal asked, "He'll hold. Just be patient Metal, because soon you will be ruling this pitiful planet". At this point Rassilon began to laugh weakly, the duo stared at him "HEY I'm the only who breaks into laughter here" Chronos objected furiously, but Rassilon ignored him "Do you really think he's going to keep his promise" he told the robot, Chronos clicked his fingers and the drills started again, ceasing Rassilon's laughter. Ignoring the screams of pain Metal and Chronos walked closer to the window and looked at the ground below "Are you ready for your revenge, my metallic friend" Chronos asked the robot, patting it on the shoulder, Metal stared at him and pushed the hand away "I was made to be ready" the robot then headed towards the lift, to prepare for his send down.

Chapter 31

Swinging the small knife outwards Shaun cut through the leafs blocking the view of their path, behind him was Shadow being followed by Knuckles and Tails behind them all keeping the rear of their path was Amy and Rouge, they were cutting through the jungle to get to the bay and therefore gain a heading. "He's still not talking to you then" Amy asked, Rouge laughed "well can you blame him, what we did was horrible" "At least you know where your boyfriend is" Amy told her "If Sonic did rescue us...then why isn't he here right now" she pondered.

It had been days now and the throw had knocked the small creature out in a second, he lay washed up on the bay as the salty water breezed back and forth viciously. When he arrived he was filled with worry "Am I too late", he lifted the creature with a hand "COME ON CHIP!" he jabbed him in the stomach but got no response, he clenched his spare hand in fury then an idea hit him. He lifted the cloth of his right clothe revealing a green pearled ring, he unclipped it and smiled "Kept hold of it for you buddy" he then placed it carefully on Chips neck. There was still no response "There has to be something" he yelled "THERE MUST BE!", he looked out at the floating ocean and spotted small section of station square, then his eyes became wide as he remembered another thing about Chip, making sure he had hold of him tightly he took a few steps away from the ocean, turned and then shot towards the city, running across the gushing waves "I just hope they haven't sold out" he joked aloud.

Chapter 32

"Metal, are you ready...to ROCK!" Metal pressed it finger against its ear activating the radio device "To Rock?" Chronos just laughed through the microphone. In the hanger bay Metal Sonic was stood with a troop of thirty robots, all of them where stood in formation, once the laughter finished Chronos continued "I've got some good news", the hanger slowly opened blasting the light of the sun into the room "Sonic has been spotted", hearing the name excited a part of the robots circuits. He moved ahead towards the edge of the doors and stared at the vast jungle below, in his view he could see a temple that had been ruined by time "Give me the co-ordinates" the machine demanded, once again the chuckling of Chronos could be heard "All in good time my friend. First though, we've received some signals of laugh down in that jungle, IF ITS SONIC'S FRIENDS I WANT THEM ALL DEAD OR WOUNDED" the shouts of joy nearly deafened the robot "Got it" "Affirmative". Without fear Metal leaped out of the machine, followed by the other troops, whilst they fell through the sky the robots regained a formation, Metals engine started to blast out and they all shot down towards the land.

Watching on the monitor, Chronos was in a fit of joy "Things are coming together nicely brother", Rassilon laughed weakly, still exhausted from the torture "His creator couldn't keep Metal under control" hearing this Chronos turned "Why do you think he'll listen to you", Chronos just shook his head "I don't need him to obey me forever" Rassilon stared back in confusion "When he's served his use then, BOOM GOES THE ROBOT HahahAHhaHAhaHAHa" Chronos informed him, then he clicked his fingers "Not again" Rassilon sighed. Whilst Rassilon's torture continued Chronos moved back to the monitor "Troop squads three to one hundred and ninety nine. I want you to go out and wreck every populated landmass" as he spoke his voice echoed through the entire ship, the thousands of mechs in storage activated and moved to the hanger "Station Square, Apotos, Emerald Hill, Westopolis, THE WHOLE OF SOUTH ISLAND" he yelled furiously "I want them all to BURN...Also if any of you go pass a burger stand could you get me a hotdog and also" he turned and clicked his fingers and the drilling stopped "Do you want anything to eat brother?". Rassilon just gave him a look of absolute anger, Chronos nodded "Yeah your right, it'll go to your hips" he then clicked again and the drilling restarted as Chronos continued to talk into the intercom "Troop squads two hundred to two hundred and three I need you to destroy some temples for me" he demanded as inputted the keys with his right hand "You have the co-ordinates GET TO IT. Squad two hundred and four go to the presidential estate and bring me the commander and chief." He clapped his hands with pride, then he remembered something of high importance "OH Finally, squad two hundred and five...could you make sure were stocked up on food and the ships clean, thanks", turning the intercom off he slumped, as he did a blue aura enveloped below him and a leather arm chair appeared, which he landed into "Ahh it's good to be a god"

Chapter 33

It had been four days now, and even though she hated the fact she had no idea what was happening with Rassilon and the others and also the fact that she was scavenging for food, she did enjoy being with her adoptive brother once again. "So where exactly do we get the food" Martha asked, Silver placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled "Follow me", they moved inside the remains of a battered old building and up the stairs. After a few flights of stairs the ground grumbled beneath her, Silver hearing her cry turned and quickly focused his energy, she was engulfed in a green glow and lifted towards him, she could see that the act was exhausting him when he dropped her to the ground they were both panting heavily, the breathing slowly turned into laughter "You need...to drop a few pounds" he joked, she slapped his leg and pulled herself up. After a few minutes they reached the roof of the building, "The person responsible for this had everyone under his control grow crops and butcher animals, all for him and his pet. We have to ambush the convoy" she looked around on the roof confused "I don't see any food", Silver laughed weakly "I needed a vantage point to show it to you. It's hard to see because of the darkness of the sky, but if you focus you will see his floating palace" he pointed into the sky, following her finger she could make out the silhouette of a giant ship her eyes widened and she collapsed to the ground, Silver turned "NOT AGAIN".

It flashed in her mind, she saw a clear blue sky with the same black ship floating through the clouds, her mind flew the image closer into few, she seemed to pass through a giant glass window and recognized the room before her, sleeping in a chair was Chronos and nearby she could see Rassilon passed out in a glass dome, his once golden fur had been bleached with blood.

"I'VE BEEN THERE" she yelled in a panic, she grabbed Silver's arm tightly "Chronos is behind all this". Silver shook his head in disbelief "You've met Chronos! I've only heard of him" he pulled her up, her expression was stilled filled with fear "I have to get back, back to the past" she closed her eyes and broke into tears "I need to help them". There was a flash of light and the duo had disappeared from the rooftop.

During the hike Amy was panting with exhaustion "That's it" she admitted, the group turned to her as she slumped against a nearby tree "My dress is ruined, my shoes are dirty, my darling Sonic is missing...I'M HAVING A BREAK", Tails nodded in agreement "We've been walking all morning, I agree that we should settle for a few minutes", Shaun laughed weakly and stared at the fox "And how long do you suppose we relax for" the fox gulped "Five minutes", Shadow stepped to Shaun's side "Tails you have to understand, if we don't keep moving we're sure to be found", Knuckles walked up to Shadow and stared the hedgehog straight in the eyes "and what you two don't understand is the fact THAT WE ARE TIRED". Shadow clenched a fist as did Knuckles, Rouge gasped in shock "Martha!", the group turned and moved to her side, in front of her was a passed out Martha and someone they hadn't seen in awhile who was starring at them in confusion, "Silver!" everyone put Shaun announced. He stood and smiled "Ok...how did I get here", before they could even try and answer the leaves above them ruffled from the sound of jets, "YOU!" Shaun yelled "New guy, move Martha somewhere safe", he looked at him furiously "New guy...NEW GUY!" "Don't argue right now Silver" Knuckles advised "We're going to need your help".

Chapter 34

As he ran through the deserted streets Sonic could see cowering families, moaning in silence. Every building in sight was ruined and destroyed "COME ON" he yelled as he turned corners franticly. After a few turns he had found the building he was looking for, it was crowded by paranoid and desperate civilians, he sighed watching from the distance "I don't have time to sort this out" he looked at Chip in his hand "Sorry about this buddy" he span into a ball and shot straight into the crowd in a black blast, knocking people to the sides managing to cut and graze some people to the ground. He then looked through the aisles "Where is it, AHAH" he yelled in joy, he grasped the piece of food and shot back out of the store. Giving the illusion of a black stream of light he ran through the city until he found some shelter, "I hope this works" he told himself. Ripping the packet off he waved the piece food around Chips noise, slowly the creature reacted "...choc...Chocolate" without warning Chip bit the sweet and Sonic laughed, causing his dark aura to dim slightly "mhmm CHOCOLATE" Chip yelled in joy. He swooped the chocolate out of Sonics hand a floated in the sky "Oh I'VE MISSED THAT TASTE", then his eyes widened and he looked at the hedgehog below him "...Sonic?". Sonic grinned sadly as Chip circled him "What happened to you...still at least you look like yourself", Sonic sighed "So you don't think you can do anything about it", Chip slowly shook his head. Furious Sonic clenched his fist and smashed it into the wall, he was breathing heavily in rage "How did this happen Sonic?" Chip asked, Sonic looked up and smiled weakly "It's a long story Chip". Screaming began in the distance "I'll have to save it for later" he told Chip as he ran out and was greeted with sight of mechs attacking everything in sight.

Shaun fired his gun at the approaching mech in front of him, it dinted the robots face but still it approached "If only I had a rail gun" he thought to himself. As the robot launched for him he leaped to the side, Shadow leaped over his body as he did and he shot a Chaos Spear at the attacker, as the robot dropped Shadow helped the commander up "It's good to know you have my back", Shadow grinned "I just remembered who pays my checks that's all", when they turned they were surrounded, "Guys a little help" Shadow yelled. Amy whacked her piko hammer and smashed the robots nearby "I'm busy at the moment Shadow" she turned to Rouge at her side "Can you give them a hand" she asked as she whacked the machine that was about to hit the bat, "Well someone has to help the boys" she winked at Amy and glided over her head. "Eight, nine" Knuckles yelled in aggression, he and Tails were cornered together fending off the mechs that had targeted them, "Four" Tails yelled from above, when he lowered he landed on the a robot crushing it "Five...Why didn't you try and help them, six", Knuckles laughed "Ten, I don't want anything to do with those, three. Eleven, twelve". Rouge flipped in the air whilst gliding and began to spin with some force, her legs smashed straight through four of the robots that were about to attack the duo, Shadow crushed the robot that was attacking him and gave Rouge a simple nod of appreciation, Shaun flung his to the floor and stomped on its head, he then looked up at Rouge and smiled "Thank you soldier", she sighed "Don't mention it". Amy began panting as she struggled on her own, she slumped to the ground as the remaining seven of the Egg mechs approached, and as the group continued the fight an Egg walker was nearing its descent. As it did it targeted the entire group, locking on to each one, then launched its missiles during its descent "WATCH OUT" yelled Silver, he held his hand out and grasped the six rockets and flung them to a group of the machines attacking Amy, with the remaining one distracted and confused she leaped into the air and crushed with the power of piko piko hammer, she then breathed a sigh of relief "You got here in time". Shadow focused his hands and shot blast of energy at the remaining machines attacking him, Shaun and Rouge, Tails meanwhile lifted Knuckles up into the air and dropped him into their group of attackers. With the ground troops destroyed they joined to prepare themselves, "Not one of these things again" Silver commented watching the giant Egg walker land.

Chapter 35

Leaping into the air Sonic homed onto three of the robots that had cornered a group of civilians, he stood above them grinning yet they ran if fear "Oh COME ON!" he yelled at them, "This is worse than the whole were hog thing" he complained, clenching his fist in thought. As he did a mech began approaching him from behind "SONIC! LOOK OUT" Chip alerted, he then flew towards the machine, Sonic turned and witnessed Chip distract the robot, with his clench fist he shattered it in one punch. Chip laughed nervously at the robots remains "Still stronger then you look Sonic", Sonic however was just looking at his reflection in a shattered window of a department store "This isn't me Chip", in the distance was an explosion and screams, an egg walker was on the rampage. "Let's get them Sonic" Chip shouted as he hovered forward swinging his fists out, "...no" Chip was puzzled by the comment; he turned to see Sonic walking away "HEY. Where are you going", stopping Sonic turned to him "I'm going to find a way to get to Chronos...then I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME!", "Hang on, SONIC WAIT UP!" Chip shouted as he flew after the Hedgehog.

"On my mark new guy" Shaun whispered to Silver, the walker was stood before them, behind the mech was a huge log that both Shaun and Silver had spotted, Silver laughed "Whatever you say, "Commander Pretentious"". As one of the walker's missile launchers opened Shaun yelled "NOW!" in response Silver grasped the log with his mind and flung it up into the air and smashed the device. Taking the opportunity Knuckles and Rouge ran towards it, the walker the fired its second launcher, "SIR LOOK OUT" Shadow yelled, he dived at Shaun and pushed him at the ground, as he did Amy and Tails also leaped out of the way to avoid the fire. "OVER HERE BIG GUY" Knuckles barked as he leaped and swung his fist into the machine, barely causing a dent, in response it turned its attention to Knuckles. After the blast Amy instantly pulled herself up and moved to Shadow, "Knuckles hasn't changed then" Silver joked as he watched the echidna from a distance, they watched at the machine fired at Knuckles at was distracted by Rouge, below the sound of machine gun fire where the clenches of agony coming from Shaun, on hearing this he and Tails stood and moved to Shaun who was struggling to get to his feet "ouch" Amy gasped staring at the bone sticking out of Shaun's left leg, he smirked weakly "I guess this is where my GUN days end". Suddenly they could hear Rouge and Knuckles arguing; "Forget me" Shaun ordered "Go help them out"

Chapter 36

"ROUGE MOVE!" Knuckles demanded from behind the machine, the bat was stood in front of the walker, she was easily in its sights "You're going to get yourself killed!", she laughed as she leaped high in the air and bounced off the walkers top and landed besides the echidna "Concerned for me Knucklehead" she laughed weakly. At that moment they jumped missing the shot, "I don't want anyone's death on my conscience" he yelled as he leaped as he glided and punched the missile launcher, denting slightly. He flipped backwards and landed on the ground "Not that you'd understand" he barked. She stood in silence, heartbroken yet she made sure to hide it from him. "CHAOS SPEAR" they turned to see Shadow fling plasma energy towards the walker, only dinting it slightly "Looks like the cavalry is here" Knuckles commented. The walker turned towards Shadow and spotted the others arriving, as it did a part of its mid section broke of revealing turret machine guns, it began firing all round. Tails flew above it flinging a ring bomb at the machine, the small explosion did nothing but grasp the walkers attention, Amy nodded at Silver and he lifted her in the air and shot the pink hedgehog at the mech, as she approached she pulled out her piko piko hammer and smashed hard into the machines missiles launcher, breaking it off. Meanwhile Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles where busy dodging the machine fire "Come one "Ultimate life form"" Knuckles shouted "Do something". Shadow flipped and leaped into the air, focusing on the turrets "CHAOS SP" suddenly he was launched to the ground, holding him down on the ground by the throat was Metal Sonic.

As Sonic left the outskirts of Station Square chip was still following behind "SONIC! Wait up", Sonic stopped and turned Chip fell to the ground panting and Sonic laughed, "What about those people Sonic", Sonic stood and stared back at the city, which was now in flames "...I'll come back and help them later, but Chronos isn't go to let off until someone stops him" he then turned and continued walking. As walked up the hill and peered over the clearing he could see Emerald town was still intact "However" he announced as he turned to Chip who was at his side "We can at least warn these lot to find somewhere safe", Chip grinned as Sonic gave him a thumbs up "That's the Sonic I know" he chuckled. Sonic shot towards the sleepy small town, Chip sighed "Not again" he fluttered his small wings as he followed.

Chapter 37

As Shadow was held down by the machine he could feel its sharp claws digging into his neck, suddenly the robot was knocked off him, Shadow coughing in pain looked up to see Knuckles stood above him, he laughed weakly "I didn't think you cared", Knuckles just looked at her "I don't". Suddenly Knuckles was quickly pushed to the ground by Rouge, and they narrowly missed the gun fire from the walker. "Tails!" Silver shouted, the fox turned to him "Throw some of those ring bombs into the air", Tails looked at him puzzled "Why", Silver watched the mech to see the revolving turret slowly making its way back to him "JUST DO IT TAILS", as order Tails threw the bombs in the sky, Silver reached out his hand and grasped them with his mind, he focused and threw the rings straight towards the gun fire. As soon as they tapped the turret they exploded shattering the weapon. As Metal staggered back to its feet as it heard the Walker collapse, he stared at the group and watched them clench their fists in preparation, suddenly laughter broke out from speakers, it was coming from the remains of the mech. "Is this working", the voice was Chronos, and everyone turned their attention to it "HELLO! Sonic rejects" he mocked "you may like to know that this walker has a camera, I must say NICE FIGHT...however you should remember that these mechs have a little system Eggman put in, that I've been tinkering with", whilst the group was distracted by the announcement, Metal felt a twitch in its mind and shot into the sky returning to the egg carrier.

Chronos laughed with the microphone in his hands as he watched them through the monitor "That's right, this thing is going to go KABLAMO Hahahahaha!"

"What do we do?" Amy asked, Shadow turned to Silver "Throw it in the sky", Silver nodded but Chronos laughing started once more "I don't think that will work HAHAHAHAHA, Your going to have a BIG BLAST WITH THAT", then they heard the transmission snap off. "Tails you're techy"Silver panicked "Can't you, cut a wire or something?" Tails nodded and ran to the device he felt for panels but found nothing "All I can see is a timer, we have thirty seconds"

Martha slowly opened her eyes, above her she could see a bird in frozen in flight, "What the?" She stood and looked around "Shaun!", she ran to the man but he wasn't moving, nor breathing but he was still warm, "Is he dead?" as she stood she turned to see everyone else where frozen around the remains of a large robot. When she walked towards them, she noticed a timer, "twenty seconds?" It was stuck on the number, she looked at their faces frozen with fear "Well it can't be good...and you lot can't hear me" she then looked at the timer again, "Well there must be away to get rid of that" she closed her eyes in thought, then without warning her body began burning with energy "WHATS HAPPENING TO ME". She opened her eyes to see that a flaming aura had surrounded her and enveloped her right hand, and memories of another ran through her head.

Images of Rassilon walking into the ocean popped into her mind, his eyes glowed bright gold, the aura of light travelled from his eyes around his body, he raised his arm and pointed, there was a golden explosion of light in the sky, and where the huge piece of metal used to be there was now nothing.

When the image left, she stood and turned to the device "I hope this works", she lifted her hand and pointed as she did she was blinded by the light.

Chapter 38

Chronos laughed skipping around Rassilon's pod, much to the Hedgehogs annoyance. "Boo WHOO; your w'ittle friends are dead. D-E-A-D, dead, dead, DEAD!" he then burst into laughter, when he looked up he noticed Rassilon was looking into the distance "HEY, LOOK AT ME! Argh, FINE. What is it?" he faced the way Rassilon was staring and saw a bright blast of light "OH COME ON!" Chronos yelled, stamping the ground like an upset child.

Once the light faded they where gobsmacked "What was that" Amy asked, before the brightness Rouge was holding onto Knuckles in panic and very quickly he pushed her off "Your not clinging to me anymore" she stood and brushed herself down "It was just a reaction". Silver gasped and knelt down "Martha", they gathered around him quickly to see he was leaning the rabbit off the floor. Her eyes slowly opened shocking them "What?" she weakly asked, "Your eyes, they're no longer blue" Shadow told her "They're bright gold" Tails finished.

Rassilon smiled, his attention was soon caught when he heard clapping from Chronos "Oh very well done, very clever" Chronos laughed weakly, his tone furious, Rassilon just stared at him "I have no idea what you're talking about" he watched Chronos slowly move towards the panel and stood at him "You know I've been too kind on you" he pressed a switch and the pod opened, Rassilon dropped to the floor. He struggled to his feet and swung for Chronos who simply kicked him to the floor, he groaned in agony and the loss of blood made him pass out, Chronos stood over him grinning "I think I'll try a different approach".

Chapter 39

"All right everyone listen!" Sonic ordered through the microphone. Sonic had ran through emerald town waking everyone, telling them to gather at the town hall now he was stood in front of the entire town, chip by his side. Cream watched with her mum from the crowds "Something terrible must have happened to Mr Sonic", Sonic continued "Station Square is under fire, and the troops are going to come here", a voice yelled from the crowds "Then you can protect us" he sighed and shook his head "This is beyond me at the moment" he admitted to them, the audience began to panic. "LISTEN!" he yelled in fury "I will find a way to deal with this, but if you don't evacuate RIGHT NOW, you are all going to be killed" the crowd stood in silence, "GET A MOVE ON" he barked, instantly they began panicking and running. Sonic hoped off the podium with Chip following "Aren't you at least going to make sure these people get out of here safely" Sonic shook his head "They'll be fine without me, I reckon it will be awhile before Chronos attacks the small places" "Mr Sonic?", he turned to see Cream, Vanilla and Cheese approaching "You don't look well" Vanilla told him, he smiled weakly "I'm fine" "Did you lose your temper again" Cream asked "I SAID I'M FINE!" he snapped, the black aura surrounding his body became thicker, then he shook he calmed himself. Cream was stood terrified, Vanilla instantly took her away and Cheese followed "Cream! CREAM I'M SORRY", with no response he lowered his head in shame and turned to Chip "I need to fix this Chip...or else I'm going to lose myself"

"Careful" Shaun yelled whilst being cared by Rouge and Shadow, Silver was using his kinetic skills to part the branches so they had a straight path. "How are you holding up" Amy asked the rabbit, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder, she looked at her and smiled "I feel ok...so how long has it been", Amy smiled "Just a day...so why do you think your eyes have changed colour" she asked, Martha just shook her head sadly. Once they reached the bay Shaun was dropped to the sand accidently, he slowly pulled himself up and spat sand from his mouth "Thanks", Rouge laughed "Sorry boss". Tails just stared at the horrid site before his eyes "What are we going to do", everyone expect Shaun joined his side gasping at the city in the distance in flames "Well at least we know where we are" Shaun announced pointing at a large bridge in the distance that went into the jungle and connected their island to the cities "Mystic ruins, there's the train line", "Mystic ruins, hmm" Shadow thought then he turned to Tails "How long do you think it will take to get to your workshop"

Chapter 40

Night had fallen and their track back through the jungle had been long and hard "Two days and we are still on this island" Knuckles commented then he laughed "Shows the effectiveness of GUN's finest", Shadow clenched a fist but Rouge held him back "He's right". Shaun tried to stand on his feet but it was no good, the fracture hadn't healed "After all that time I spent making a hamper from leafs and trees" Shaun turned to see it was Silver "The least you can do is use it" he finished, Shaun grinned sadly "...I didn't catch your name" "Its Silver, you?" Shaun reached out a hand "Shaun", Silver eyed him and then shook, then he rejoined Martha. Amy and Tails where now asleep, Knuckles was stood on a branch fully alert whilst Rouge and Shadow just sat in silence, "It's not going great is it" Silver weakly joked, Martha looked at him, her new golden eyes seemed to look straight into his soul "Well, at least I'm back" she responded. Silver sighed "I wonder if I could see Blaze again" he thought to himself, "No" Martha told him firmly he looked back puzzled "No what?" "If you see Blaze again it will just be harder for you to let her go", she looked away at the fire "How do you know Blaze" Martha shook her head her mind was burning "I...I don't, I just remember", the heat in her mind became hotter and hotter "Why do I know these things?", in her mind she could see the rain fall and Silver in tears, she then saw Sonic giving her a thumbs up "See ya again Rassilon", she shook the thoughts away.

Rassilon's head was fixed straight, he was being forced to watch the destruction below, whole countries and cities being bombed and attacked, Chronos was dancing a waltz with no one around his chair, "It tis a beautiful sight my dear" Chronos told his invisible partner, as he bowed he kissed an imaginary hand and looked at Rassilon "And what about you brother" he skipped behind him "Enjoying the site". Rassilon didn't reply, "Brother its rude not too ANSWER!" he raised his hand, a bat appeared in it and he swung with force whacking the side of Rassilon's head, the power in the swing snapped it in two, Rassilon was bleeding heavily but still he stayed quiet. "YOU'RE SO IMMATURE!" Chronos moaned, he moved across near the monitor and sat on the seat "I mean I spare your life" "You torture me" Rassilon interrupted but Chronos ignored "I patch you up when things get too rough, I give you a front row seat to see the end of everything...which by the way I DID OUT OF CONCERN FOR YOUR BACK" Rassilon smirked weakly shaking his head in disgust. Chronos slumber in the chair letting out a loud yawn "Well...you have to snap eventually, trust me I'm an expert on this sort of stuff".

Chapter 41

"We've won" the robot announced, it stood on the mountain tops of Mystic ruins witnessing the destruction and smoke in the far distance, he turned his view to the beast in their captivity "Not yet my Metallic friend" Chronos responded, "Sonic" Metal clenched his fist as he said the name "Where is he", he heard Chronos laughing "Have you forgotten our agreement, you kill his friends and then you get to kill him", the robot thought back to what had happened "Do you know why the mechs blast didn't kill them", "No, not yet. But I have good idea about it." Looking at the forest below him Metal changed its normal vision to seek temperatures, the woods came out blue scanning the area he saw the orange blurs representing body heat "Found them, should I make my move" Metal asked, "Patience, this could be more fun. Now think where are they heading", watching their direction he followed it to the most likely destination "The station that connects these ruins to the city", "Fox boys workshop is near there" Chronos informed him "They are most likely going to go airbourne on a bi-plane. Destroy the station just so they don't have an alternative, then pursue them in the sky", "Understood" Metal responded "One more thing, my brothers girlfriend might be with them now, if she is bring her back...alive", the communications cut off leaving Metal Sonic with its thoughts, "I'll humour that jester...for now"

"It has to be here somewhere" Sonic yelled, through the night they had broken into Tails home, all night Sonic had been tearing through the home, "Sonic if you told me what you where looking for, I could help" Chip yelled, floating behind the Hedgehog, but Sonic continued to ignore him "SONIC!" Chip complained, furiously Sonic threw the piece of equipment to the floor and turned "WHAT CHIP!" he was panting in anger, Chip gulped and Sonic released what he had done, he calmed himself and shook his head in self disgust "Sorry Chip", Chip floated towards and held at his snack "Don't worry about", looking at the food he grinned and broke a piece of the bar off, as he munched a glisten caught his eye, and he laughed with joy as he moved towards it, he shifted the clutter out of the way and grabbed the object "FINALLY" he exclaimed, "What is it Sonic", the Hedgehog faced him to reveal the yellow gem in his hand, it was a Chaos Emerald.

Chapter 42

As they left the house Sonic looked around "Well it looks like they did as I told them too, I hope Cream will be ok", Chip however was still confused "I thought you said this Chronos still had all the emeralds", Sonic laughed and held the emerald in front of Chip "This isn't a real Chaos emerald Chip. Tails made it, it has all the same properties as a normal emerald but only a bit of the energy", hovering around it Chip shrugged his shoulders "But what good is a dud emerald to us", Sonic smiled as he thought back to when he last saw it "I managed to use it once". Suddenly there was a blast that set Tails home in flames, Sonic looked in the direction it came to see a huge army of Eggman robots and a Egg-mech walker, "Oh great" Sonic complained he then blasted towards the army, Chip followed as quick as he could, as they continued to fire towards him.

Lunched over the table the Dr had been working none stop since his capture, constantly laughing to himself "Soon it will be complete, and Eggman land will be" he shouted joyously as he worked, he kept repeating the phrase, it was the only thing holding his will together. Chronos grinned at the sight over the monitor, "And the puppet has returned to form" he laughed watching "He could...snap at any moment" Rassilon weakly stated, Chronos swivelled the seat around smiling at hedgehog "Tired brother", reaching into his trench coat Chronos pulled out a small remote, "Perhaps you need a bit of a "shock"", pressing the switch a current shot through out the chair, Rassilon gritted his teeth and took the burning pain. When the current stopped he spat some blood at the floor and smiled at Chronos "Electric chair huh", Chronos waved the remote back at him "It's an oldie but a goody". A ding could be heard as the lift entrance of the room opened, Chronos stood and grinned with joy at the site, two mechs dragged in a well dressed middle aged man, when he was thrown to the floor he looked up at the echidna in terror "Welcome, Mr. President sir" Chronos mocked with a salute.

Chapter 43

Coming through the clearing Knuckles smiled weakly seeing the workshop from a distance, "We're here" instantly he fell to the floor and Rouge rushed over to him, "He's out cold" she told them, "Must be from lack of sleep" Shadow commented as he walked past "he was up all night", Rouge lifted him up sighing "Guess I'll take him from here". "Ahh...that's not good" Tails noted pointing at smoke blazing from the train station, Shaun groaned as he leaned up on the stretcher "They obviously know we were coming", Amy scratched her head "If that's true, then where are they", Martha twitched "I don't like this, something about it is wrong", Shadow turned to face them all "Well we can't stay here on the Mystic Ruins whilst Chronos is levelling whole countries with ease", there was a tense silence, then Silver stepped forward "I agree, we have to at least try", the others nodded in agreement expect Knuckles who was still asleep, "So what is your plan Shadow?" Rouge asked, he turned to the fox "How long will it take to add seats to that old tornado".

"Here we...GO!" Sonic yelled, he span into a ball and shot through seven of the robots, when the roll finished he leaped into the air and homed onto five more, their gun fire continued to follow him, Chip panted as he desperately tried to keep up with the Hedgehog, counting the blessing that he was far too small to hit. Sonic pressed his hand on the floor and skidded across the ground and began running towards the gun blasts, the mech began to look onto him and fired its missiles towards them, in response Sonic leaped side to side "GIVE, ME A, BREAK!" he yelled furiously, he body erupted violently with his black aura, he shot high into the sky towards it, with fist outstretched he effortlessly shattered one of the mechs launchers, "There" he panted in anger "that should even things out", looking up he was surrounded, a wide grin covered him as he blasted away forward in a flash.

Chapter 44

"Ok its done" Tails shouted, they entered and grinned at the site, the old Tornado Martha saw before was now brand new, it was longer to accommodate five more seats, Tails smiled at them "Well what do you think", Silver scratched his head in confusion "Hang on" he counted everyone in the room "There are only six seats, there's eight of us", Knuckles patted him on the back "It's a bi-plane, one of us has to stay on the wings", "It's how Sonic enjoyed it" Amy sadly remarked, "So who do you think should stand on the wing?" Shadow asked Tails crossed his arms and looked back at Shadow; he laughed weakly "You're kidding". Rouge stepped forward "Hang on though, that still means we're one seat to few" she pointed out, "He plans to leave Shaun behind" Martha suddenly announced, the others stared at her slightly shocked and she shook her head "Sorry...I don't know what made me say that", "But she's right" they turned to the door to see Shaun limping into the hanger "You where weren't you Tails", he nodded slowly but Shaun smiled "Forget it, its fine. I wasn't expecting you to take me I'd slow you down", "Thanks for understanding" Tails replied. Rouge and Shadow saluted, Knuckles sighed and turned away, Shaun nodded "Honestly it's not a problem, I just hope you have enough food here for me to get through this" he laughed, Martha stepped forward "Thanks for everything", he turned and began limping out of the room "Don't thank me, Knuckles is right". The room was silent, surprisingly Knuckles turned to Tails "Can you lock this place down, so he'll be safe" "Are you forgiving him" Rouge asked, Knuckles laughed "Never, I'm not letting you three off so easily", she sighed and turned away "I just don't want his death on my conscience" Knuckles continued, "Sure, I can do it from here" Tails answered, he moved to a computer and cycled through various programs, the screen showed blue prints for ring bombs and various planes. Eventually an image of the entire workshop appeared on the screen, he clicked and it flashed "Ok no problem, when we leave the hanger its fully locked down...he'll be safe", they nodded and Shadow leaped up onto the wings "Well then...lets get going"

Chronos stood watching the robots preparing the equipment "Come on hurry up, we're going on air in ten minutes". Rassilon turned to see the president kneeled to the floor nearby, the expression of fear was clear on his face, he was pretty bad shape, Rassilon assumed that Chronos had the Egg bots to rough him up, suddenly a blade was shoved into his leg, he looked up to see Chronos laughing "Now brother, if you peak at the end you're going to spoil the surprise". As he turned away Rassilon felt another current shot through the chair into his body, his body burnt and his cells stinging as they mended the damage he looked up and spat the blood to the floor "And what surprise would this be then", Chronos just wagged his finger at Rassilon tutting "Spoilers brother".

Chapter 45

Groaning the hanger doors opened, water could be seen at the end of the light from the end of the tunnel. Shadow gulped as he stood on the wings, "Nervous Shadow" Amy mockingly shouted, Silver laughed then he looked to the seat behind him, he could tell by Martha's expression something was worrying her "What's up?", startled by the question she shook her head "Nothing", Tails flicked some switches and the engine roared, "Hold on Shadow, here...we...GO!", Shadow knelt and grasped the wing with his right hand as the small plane, moved quickly down the runway. As it came out the runway the water splashed onto them, then they where airborne. "Should I pursue now" Metal asked, "Wait for it" Chronos ordered. On the ship Chronos moved to the monitor "Changing to your visual view", as the screen flickered Chronos spun on his chair and pointed at the president and Rassilon "You two, sit quiet" then he turned his attention the robots setting up the cameras "You lot, no slacking", then he turned back to the monitor "Ok let's have a look-see Metal...Not high enough yet". Metal was confused by the comment as he watched the small plane moving through the sky "Not high enough?", Chronos laughed "Well we want to be humane Metal, make sure they have the option to jump", Metal began to laugh "Now you're getting it" Chronos joyously yelled, Metal could hear him before a drum roll against his seat "Ok, go fetch boy". Metal shot into the sky, a small armada of robots followed. As the monitor turned off Chronos grinned at Rassilon "Oh...they are going to BURN!"

Although Sonic got rid of a good amount of the attackers they where still coming and at full force, he lay in the remains of a home that was destroyed in the carnage, he clutched the emerald tightly in his hand "Come on, come on", Chip flew to his side "Its not looking good Sonic", Sonic snapped "DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT CHIP". Suddenly gun fire erupted, it spread out far and wide shattering windows of remaining building and adding more wreckage to the ruined ones, in desperation Sonic grabbed hold of Chip and ran forwards "Got to get away". As he continued to run towards the other hill gun fire and missiles pursued, when he neared it another army revealed themselves "NOT GOOD", Sonic yelled as he made a quick U-Turn, leaped upwards and homed onto the missiles destroying them, as he landed a missile that pursued from behind exploded near his feet, the blast sent the blue hedgehog flying to the ground as he lost balance.

Chapter 46

Chronos clapped his hands joyously "This is it, SHOW TIME", he grinned at the president "And boy are we going to have some fun", the president was shaking in terror whilst Chronos laughed. "Are we linked to the global satellites?" a robot stood forward and saluted him "It has been done, we will broadcast on your command", he turned to see Rassilon was watching him furiously he just winked and smiled.

"Ok Shadow" Amy held over the plane's engine, they where rather high now "Where are we going anyway" she yelled. Shadow who had just managed to gain balance thought for a moment, Knuckles laughed "So what, we've just bailed in a plane with nowhere to go, that's GUN thinking that is", his eyes widened "That's it, thanks Knuckles. We'll go to the GUN Emergency HQ's". "And where's that" Martha asked, Rouge turned to her "Remember that place we encountered Metal when looking for an emerald", Martha's eyes widened "Apotos...I wonder how bad of a shape it's in now". Suddenly with no warning the plane rolled in the air, Shadow grasped the wing to stay on "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING TAILS!" he yelled furiously, "We're in trouble" he barked back. Silver turned and sighed at the site "Not good", behind them was an army of robots, leading them was Metal Sonic. A roar from nearby he shook the plane more, Amy looked to the left to see Dark Gaia shrieking in pain "But that means" she looked below to see the molten core of the planet, they were flying just above one where pieces of the planet had split. "This isn't good" Shadow noted, the robots fired and Tails frantically navigated the plane, Shadow was holding desperately for his life "THIS IS DEFINATLY NOT GOOD!"

Chapter 47

"SILVER" Amy barked, he turned to see her pull out her Piko-piko hammer and threw it "Focus on this, USE IT", he reached out his hands and grasped the mallet with his powers, swinging his hand he managed to knock one or two of the robots out of the air. "You're missing a lot" Knuckles complained, "I'm sorry Knuckles" Silver retorted, whilst still focusing "It maybe the fact, WE ARE IN A MOVING PLANE". As a missile fired towards them Tails flipped the plane once more, as it looped Silver lost his mental grip on the hammer and it fell to through the air, taking one more robot with it, "Sorry Amy" Tails yelled. Rouge leaned forward "Do we not have any weapons on this piece of junk"; "HEY" he hatefully shouted "This is my pride and joy. Besides to add the extra seats I had to take the weapons out", Martha sighed "So we're defenceless". The plane continued its manoeuvres, each time the blasts of gun fire where battering it more and more.

By force the machines dragged the people to the streets, one by one they struggled but after a few gun shots they soon calmed down. They were forced in front of a huge outside screen of a TV station, it soon flickered into life. The situation was similar in other populations across the world, when the static finished they were met with a twisted smile "Hello, my puppets". "First I want to say sorry for this transaction of power...THE DEATHS HAVEN'T BEEN BRUTAL ENOUGH" he laughed as the broadcast continued. There where yells of disgust from the crowds whilst Chronos just laughed, "Now to business. You soon will all become willing slaves to me, without choice or question...but that's going to take awhile so I'm resorting to the old fashioned form of control, fear of power."

Chapter 48

Rassilon just sat watching, his mouth was now taped shut. He turned to see the president weeping, if he still had his powers he could do something about this, before it was all too late. "So to prove my power, of which you should FEAR AND WORSHIP. I've asked for the company of a...very special friend of mine, you ALL MAY KNOW HIM", he grasped the President by the collar and dragged him in front of the camera. "Citizens from the Southern Island might call him the Big Shot MR PRESIDENT" he yelled furiously at the camera.

"We are running out of plane very quickly" Knuckles yelled, "REALLY KNUCKLES, I NEVER NOTICED" Tails snapped. "Looks like Metals catching up too" Silver added, "Well he is the robotic equivalent of Sonic, what did you expect" Amy asked, Shadow was deep in thought, he stood on the wings and stared at Metal, then he grinned at Tails "Let's hope I can buy you sometime". Before Tails could question the comment Shadow leaped into the air and homed towards Metal Sonic, "SHADOW!" Rouge shouted, "What is he thinking" Amy asked. As he neared the robot it simply grabbed him with ease and through him towards the ground, they saw the blood from the wound follow him. Silver gulped as he instinctively felt his throat, everyone except Tails turned to watch Metal as it blasted towards them at vicious speeds. When it passed the plane had been ripped in two, Metal watched from above as he saw them plummet to the ground, then it turned to return to base, he wanted his reward. The quicker he got it, the sooner Chronos would be gone. As she fell to the ground all Amy could think about was Sonic, she looked around and good see the ground below them, she turned to see Tails, Silver and Martha falling beside her but no sight of Rouge and Knuckles, she wept a tear which fell ahead of her "Sonic, goodbye".

Chapter 49

Sonic pulled himself off the ground; his black aura was pulsing with his breath. As he stood he cracked his neck and looked furiously at the machines that had surrounded him, "Chip" he asked. The small creature hovered slowly beside him "Yeah Sonic", he smiled and the aura faded slightly "It was great to see you again", Chip grinned "You too Sonic". Every troop surrounding them cocked their weapons, two walkers emerged and targeted them, it was a dead on kill and no matter how quick Sonic could be there was no way out of this. As Chip sat on his shoulder he smiled weakly and they both closed their eyes, preparing for the moment, he clenched his hands tightly "Amy, I love you".

"Citizens from the Southern Island might call him the Big Shot MR PRESIDENT" he yelled furiously at the camera, as soon as he finished he slapped the man in the face and gripped his lips tightly "However you look at it though, this guy runs most of you, pieces of dirt. Watches out for you" he then let go and moved out of shot, all that could be heard was his cackling laugh. "Well everyone, SAY GOODBYE TO THAT SAFTEY NET", he stood in front of the camera blocking the shot but they could hear the groans and yells of terror from the President as something was being forced down his throat, "Now now, SWALLOW YOUR SNACK HhaHAhahAHhHAhhaHAHA!" Chronos mocked. Duck tape could be heard being snapped and stuck and when Chronos moved the camera was revealed to the sight of a distraught president, he was struggling in terror, his mouth had been gagged and his cheeks where stretched wide. Suddenly they could hear an explosion and the crowds shrieked at the sight of the presidents head split in two, some of the blood covered the lens whilst the rest tripped from his face. His eyes where hanging out of their sockets and his nose had completely gone, what remained of his mouth was his top jaw which was now just bone and burnt flesh. Most disturbing of all, he was still breathing. Chronos stood forward grinning "Now I'd say that was an explosive conclusion to his discussion" he told the camera.

Chapter 50

As the people cried, Chronos just continued to cackle on the screen. On the egg carrier Rassilon cringed at the remains of the president, who was still alive, still suffering was flopping at his feet. "I've done this to show you all...that not even your presidents or kings can stand against me." Chronos yelled "However I am kind. If none of you cross me you will have a horrible existence as slaves, mostly PAIN free." At this the crowds of people worldwide cried in terror, Chronos smiled into the lens as if he could sense their distress and enjoyed every last moment of it "I know some of you might be against this, but its all for MY greater good" he laughed. "OH But don't get to attached to your other fellow slaves, some of you I will kill at random. Can you blame me though, I need something to pass the time", the last thing the citizens of the planet saw was the white echidna, in a fit of giggles knocking the camera over.

As soon as the tape was ripped from Rassilons lips he flinched from the sting, he looked at Chronos in disgust "Why did you threaten them, I thought you wanted everyone dead anyway", Chronos wagged his finger at the Hedgehog "Oh NO, I don't want them dead. WHO WOULD I KILL! Oh dear brot" he stopped mid sentence and looked at the ground to see the president still breathing. "Hang on" he pulled out a strange gun and aimed. Rassilon recognized it as the weapon he forced Gerald Robotnik to create, a beam emerged from the barrel and the remains of the president began to melt into the floor, he then turned to the robots who where removing the recording equipment from the deck "Someone clean that up", then he turned back to Rassilon. "Where was I...oh YES. Oh dear brother I'm disappointed, I can't believe you don't see the bigger picture", Rassilon stared at him puzzled "What is the bigger picture".

2 weeks later

"ALERT, the hooded figure has been spotted. FULL ALERT!" the robotic voice shouted through out the base. Hearing it all he could do was laugh "Eggman did like to make his machines nosey", he looked around at what remained of the quiet town, homes where shattered turned to scrap. In the distance he could see a statue being built of their new leader "I'm going to get you for everything you've done Chronos" he thought, clenching his fist in anger. From behind him he could hear aggressive groaning, he turned to see a huge crowd of civilians, their bodies covered in a purple aura and their eyes dead and lifeless, they where each carrying weapons "And now he sends his puppets" sighing he shook his head "Apotos sure has changed", he grabbed the rucksack off his back and knelt down as the aggressive civilians continued their approach, he sighed at the scraps of bread and the half full flask of water "This will have to do". He then zipped the bag up and stood to see the people still approaching, he pulled out a yellow jewel and threw it in the air "YOUR TOO SLOW" he furiously mocked, he then grabbed the gem as they lunged for him, there was a flash and he was gone as the people fell to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED

Trivia

The Egg carrier Mark 3 is black and grey, instead of the usual red, yellow and grey. It is also twice the size of the egg carrier that was seen in Sonic 06 and has a sharper design. The observation deck is designed to look like a lounge for Chronos to relax and enjoy himself, whilst the main control deck is of a similar design to the deck shown in Sonic Adventure (but instead of a round platform for Eggman to make announcements there is now a master computer system). The hanger is accessed through the main control deck by three doors and a special access chamber designed for Metal Sonic. The way the hanger opens and Eggman's mechs descend is a reference to Sonic 06 where they did the same in the opening cut scene.

The Metal Sonic in this story is the third in creation. The first who appears in the games was destroyed by Rassilon in the end of disturbances; the second Metal Sonic was weakened by Sonic and Shadow and destroyed by team chaotix in Axe of Destruction. Both this Metal Sonic and the second have had their copying ability taken away and have a shock torture system installed to make them obedient, however this story is the first time it is revealed. This Metal Sonic however has a gas administrator built into its engine, which he uses to release sleeping gas, he is also built with a radio transmitter in his ears to receive signals and communicate with Eggman/Chronos. All Metal Sonics share the same memory, which is why Metal remembers his last battle with Sonic at the beginning.

Since the beginning of this story Eggman has been slightly manipulated by Chronos. This is hinted at in chapters 5, 8, 9, 16, 22. Some of these moments Chronos completely manipulates Eggman's words and puts thoughts in his mind.

1991 gets mentioned twice in the story. 1991 was the year of release of Sonic the Hedgehog.

The grey emerald which the group find in the Gaia ruins was left there by Chronos. The reason he did this was so he could kidnap and then return Sonic.

Silvers quote about the Egg Walker in Chapter 34 "Not one of these again" is a reference to Disturbances In Time where he fought three, one in Station Square (Chapters 16, 17 and 18 of Disturbances) and two in apotos (Chapters 22 and 23 of Disturbances).

Chronos lists existing Sonic locations in Chapter 32; one of these places is "South Island". South Island is the island from the first Sonic the Hedgehog. In my fan fic's Station Square was built near the edge of the island close to Green Hill Zone (see Disturbances in Time) with Mystic Ruins being across the ocean from the city and connected by train.

The gun Chronos uses on the president is the same weapon he threatened the group within "Axe Of Destruction". It is called a "Radiation Core Pistol", it fires small blast of Radiation at a victim which begin to slowly melt the flesh. In "Axe Of Destruction" the weapon was created by Gerald Robotnik who created it because Chronos was holding Maria Robotnik hostage.


End file.
